


Sanctuary

by EverlastingWonder24



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24
Summary: Seventeen old Kaian lives with her mother, her Uncle Xigbar, and her distant brother in their dynamic village. In her path towards adulthood, Kaian struggles to become accepted as a true dynamic while caring for her sick mother.Xigbar was pulled from his Special Ops team when his sister fell ill. As the last male in the family, Xigbar attempts to hold the family together through hard times, while figuring out his own problems.Some families are small. Some families are large. No matter what the outcome, nobody gets left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

 

In the early hours of dawn, the moon rests in the West while the sun rises slowly to start a new day. Most people, if they wake early, can see the pigments of the clouds change as the moon and sun greet each other and bid farewell for another day. They watch the colors fade from dark navy, skylight blackness, to warm orange, reds, and soft lights that fade into the morning’s rays.

The early morning not only brings light, but shows the beauty of what the night has left behind for morning to see. The forests stand still as crisp cool air caress all in its path. The soft earth where acres of green lands glisten with fresh dew, feel the presence of mornings kiss. Trees from Oak to Elwood, ground themselves for those who need them, all while basking in the early rays. Birds awaken from slumber and sing their songs for all to hear, while animals that live on the earth walk another day.

The town of Midgrid is home to hundreds of acres protected under Nature Reservations. It is also located near the main rivers that flow towards Trost City and out to the oceans of the Atlantic. Midgrid is where many travelers from near and far visit as they make their way towards the city. With a travel time distance of an hour from the towns, tourists are surprised how both locations can be so different from each other.

Midgrid resides farther away from the main interstates, but interferes with a straight path towards Trost City. Regardless, hundreds of people visit the quiet town of Midgrid and began to fall in love with its natural parks. The town provides small shops, an inn, schools, rivers that connect to the Atlantic, and a view of the Appalachian Mountains. While there have been some new developments leading towards the forests, most people reside in the town. Even with the limit capacity of the visitations, locals are not bothered by questions from the occasional hiker about the possibility of living farther out.

In Midgrid, in the center of town near the main square, stands a building built of strong bricks. It stands over three stories high, the highest a building can reside here except for the bell tower, with warm, reddish-browns highlights caked over the stones. Inside a middle-aged man in his late fifties, arranges his lounge and chairs for guest to sit in. The stair case aligned beside the wall to the left upon walking in, is dusted and cleaned from the day before. The colors of warmth and calmness match the overall tone of the village with greens, browns, and blues. The desk to check in customers stands to the center, with a black rotary phone resting on it.

The man, named Daniel, has been the innkeeper for over twenty years. His middle-aged body shows the long-built muscles and wrinkles, with leftover calluses from manual labor. His thinning hair shows strands of grey upon his white skin, but regardless, Daniel does not slow down his work. Upon checking the morning mail and managing the books, the day progresses into the afternoon, where a family had taken their stay three days prior.

“Good Afternoon!” Daniel greeted the guests, “Did you have a wonderful time?”

“We absolutely did!” Answered the mother, “The Nature Preserves are so beautiful, we were sad we couldn’t spend the rest of the afternoon up there! The children loved running on the trails and seeing waterfalls, rivers, and the outline of the mountains!” Her husband nodded in agreement while escorting tired children to their room. “We leave in a few hours, but next time we want to try to get farther than we were today! The people here are so kind!”

Daniel chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement while passing the check-out paperwork. “We try to be! We don’t mind travelers, because it helps bring in revenue and donations to keep the Preserve thriving. “

The woman laughed and went on her way once finishing up the paperwork. As she ascends to the rooms, the front doors burst open, causing the woman and Daniel to look up. A young man no later than early twenties, stood wobbling on his feet. Gashes on his sides were shown, with his clothes torn, and bruises appearing on visible skin. As the man entered in slow steps, Daniel rushed forth to grab him.

 

“Sir, what happened? Are you alright?” The man moved his head weakly and Daniel shouting for his wife, “Laura! Call the ambulance!”

The woman from earlier ran down the stairs, and the innkeeper place the man in one of the chairs.

“I was hiking out on mountain grounds, and I tripped over one of the rocks in the path. Next thing I know, I fell over the side of Gorgers Cross and fell down the slopes.” The man winced and clutched his head.

“That’s awful!” The woman whispered. Laura approached after calling for an ambulance. Laura grabbed an ice pack for the man and gave it to him.

“What worse was I couldn’t stop falling further down, I tried to grab anything. Next thing I knew I collided with a tree, I must’ve hit my head, its hurts badly.”

“I’ve called an Ambulance, just hold on a litter longer.” Laura softly replied, as Daniel helped the man sit up better on the chair. “Anything else you can remember?”

“I blacked out” the man stated, blinking a couple of times to see the trio of people in front of him. “Next thing I remember, I woke up at the outskirts of town miles from the preserve, and tried to get help.” That’s all the man said before clutching his head and slouching back into the chair.

Daniel sighed and rubbed his neck, looking at his wife of fifteen years, her smooth black skin with few wrinkles reached for his face as her nimble fingers caressed his jaw line. Daniel leaned into the touch and stood up. The woman looked between the injured man and the Innkeeper. “What can we do now?”

“All that matters now is to get this man to the hospital in Midgrid.” Daniel replied and helped his wife gather the man in his arms. “Dr. Vexen, our head doctor, can take a look at him once safely there.”

“Come on, lad.” Laura told the man, helping her husband out the door and onto the waiting doors of the ambulance who had just arrived. The man obeyed and just as all three walked out on the steps and into the van, he paused. “Wait!”

The couple looked at him as the man tried to turn his head. Looking at Daniel, the man uttered out a few words. “There was a girl.”

“What?” Laura questioned.

“A young girl,” the man answered, “No more than seventeen, she was there! I saw an outline of her when I crashed.” The man looked down at the ground as he was ushered in the van. “All I could see were blurred figures, then…blackness. Ugh, my head.”

The man was finally placed into the vehicle and rushed towards the hospital, the couple walked back inside as the tourist watched by the door.

“Maybe it was his sheer luck that got him to town?” the woman guest suggested, heading back up the stairs to her waiting family, “A park ranger or a group found him mostly likely…” she trailed off as she left, but neither Daniel nor Laura said a word.

A few hours went by and the family left, giving the couple a few moments of peace and quiet before more of their guests arrived for the dinner. Daniel sighed as he lounged into the chair behind the desk, Laura looking on with a sense of knowing. “That’s the third one in the past six months.” Daniel said. “I’ll have to phone him again.”

Laura said nothing and walked over to her husband, she picked up the phone and handed the black object to Daniel. “It’s not their fault if hikers go off the trails; Gorgers Path is strictly off limits.”

“I know, dear.” Daniel replied as he turned the rotary to the correct positions of the numbers. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Not far off from the inn, a young woman observed in a small, secluded ally as her skin tanned from long exposures to sunlight. Her natural wavy, blonde hair fell to her shoulders, but was pulled into a high pony-tail with few stands framing her face. Soft, grey-bluish eyes watched from her hiding spot in the shadows of the buildings as the inn keeper and his wife made their way inside. Normally she wouldn’t appear in town dressed in her village robes, but today was an exception. Once the area was clear and the town began to quiet for the afternoon, the young woman quietly snuck out of town, her garments swaying in the wind.

Once out of the town’s borders and into the safety of the trails, the young woman began to relax. As she breathed deeply into the cool mists and scents of earth, the young woman recalled the events from earlier. It was a normal day when she found the hiker, who wanted to explore outside of the trails. Luckily for him, the woman was already on her way back from Trost by the river. Normally her brother would have left those wandering lost in the forest, but the young woman couldn’t have blood on her hands. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings of the forest, and simply stood in comfort of being home.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, and she was met with piercing black eyes and a burly man towering over her. Most people would have been terrified at the encounter, but the woman recognized the black dreads and sides burn on the white man’s face.

“Kaian Braun!” The man growled, as he clutched her forearm, “Where have you been! I’ve been out looking for you!”

Kaian winced at the touch and looked at him, “Xaldin, I’m sorry! There was this man-“

“Don’t tell me another hiker fell,” Xaldin interrupted and began to soft his grip. “You’re lucky the damn pyro and I noticed your little stunt, otherwise I would have left you out here for humans to snatch you!”

“Uncle Xaldin, that wasn’t the case!” Kaian tried to explain as she pulled her arm out of the grip. With pleading eyes, she continued, “The man slipped on the slopes on one of the rock trails and fell near Gorger’s Path. “ Kaian looked down at the ground and muttered softly, “He would’ve bled out if I wasn’t nearby.”

“He might as well be dead given the state of that head injury” said another voice as a tall, white skin redhead appeared towards the two. “You’ve just wasted an afternoon rescuing a lost soul.”

Xaldin and Kaian glared at the newcomer “Always putting your two cents in Axel.” Xaldin grumbled and with a second pause, grabbed Kaian’s arm and lead them both towards the village. “Both of you are lucky I don’t rip your heads open.”

“Lay off, Xaldin,” Axel scoffed walking behind the trio. The redhead narrowed his eyes as a grin slowly appeared on his face. “Even if you did, that would be a risky move, as two of us are so valuable in the village.”

“Two of us, Kaian and I. “Xaldin finished, shooting over a dark grin, “You just happened to stumble upon us and we took your sorry ass in.” Axel gave the other man a dark look and slinked further back. Kaian rolled her eyes and reached with her other hand to grab the redhead. Axel took hold of the offer and soon the trio walked together in a line.

Kaian looked at the dark haired man’s back, “That’s not true Xaldin; everyone has a place within our village, whether we were born, or found our way in. What matters is how we function as family, no one is left behind” The other man tossed his head back as Kaian talked, but his features soften over her last words.

“You are your mother’s daughter, speaking in words like she does.” Xaldin said. Kaian blushed lightly at the comment and laughed. “My mom does know what she is talking about! After all, she tells me what life was like living with humans!”

Axel at this point picked up the pace and was soon walking alongside the group with the eldest man leading them. “I thought your mother grew up here?”

“Evangeline was born into a small pack that was pushed out of their home due to developments.” Xaldin explained “Luckily her family settled in a small town near the South and grew up as a human.”

“But kept her dynamic roots.” Kaian added, the village entrance appeared not too far off. “Mom wanted to take us and visit her town one day, and to see where she lived.” Her eyes looked ahead as her gaze fell somber. “Now we’re not so sure if we can.” She slowed down her pace causing both men to look behind them. Axel, being one of the recent members at first didn’t understand until the elder man walked back. Xaldin placed an arm around the youngest member and gave her a soft smile as she looked up. Xaldin squeezed her side and walked alongside her towards the approaching entrance.

“Your mother is a strong woman.” He said, as he motions Axel to walk ahead, “Cancer is a hard illness to fight once, the remission only shows you just how strong your mother is.”

“I know, but…” Kaian trailed off and reached into her brown bag, revealing a small bag of dark green. “Dr. Vexen allowed me to have a written letter to get this,” she lowered the contents into her bag. “The pharmacy said that it will help ease her pain from the treatments…this time around.”

“That stuff will help,” Xaldin agreed. Soon the trio reached the entrance and once checking in with the guards, entered the village Oblivion.

The Village of Oblivion is a secluded section located on private government property of the Preserve. Humans are not allowed to venture and the road leading up the village is not shown on maps. Only certain exceptions are allowed access to visit the village by car. All other routes are made by river, where dozens of boats rest alongside.

The village is like Midgrid; the only difference is that houses are built by hand, and the only landlines used are found in the council’s huts. The mountains, now in closer view than in Midgrid, ground themselves in gander. Young pups are in awe every morning as the sun reaches the mountains. Oblivion is tucked by the river, with the mountains providing protection far off from wandering drones, planes, and any passerby that try to sneak in. While there is protection in keeping strangers out, it is not frowned upon for the villagers to venture towards human society. People like Dr. Vexen, have taken work in the larger towns, and their new knowledge has helped their own village adopt new ways without destroying tradition.

Kaian watched as Axel rushed off his farewells and venture to find his own friends, whereas Xaldin leads her towards the centre square. The square is mostly a common area, like Midgrid, but most of the gatherings happen. The Elder’s council resides nearby the square for better access to the people. The square provides places for festivals, meetings, and a map for members to walk towards others’ homes that borders of village.

Soon enough, they passed by the square and up towards one of the largest huts, the council. Inside, Xaldin led Kaian in, and together they were greeted by the Elders of the village.

The elders are the older generations of men and women who have led the village in their own times. These positions are high and powerful and help the head alpha on their leadership on the Village. This is where she came upon her guardian, the council, and head alpha.

“Thank you, Xaldin,” the head alpha, a man named Xemnas spoke gently, with his lead omega right beside him, “I see that young Kai has been brought safely home.”

“Another hiker tried to find our route to our village, Superior,” Xaldin explained nudging Kaian in front of him. “This one found him and brought him down the slopes, but a search was made because she left the village without notifying anyone.”  Kaian just nodded in agreement and looked down, flinching at  the truth while her guardian walked up in front of her. The man, scarred on his face and glaring yellow eye, looked at her in distaste before ruffling her hair with his scarred arms.

“What can I say Dilan!” The man with black hair and grey strands on his head laughed. The man gestured towards the other with his former name, “She’s just like her mother, stubborn yet always wanting to help people.”

“Xigbar, or should I say Braig, you of all people shouldn’t take this lightly.” replied Saix , the lead omega in the village and the mate of the head alpha, “As a guardian you need-“

“With all due respect here, Moonbutt,” Xigbar interrupted, “nothing was done wrong, no one got hurt, the village is still safe, and!” He turned towards the higher ups, “We rescued a human, so in turn that should actually strengthen bonds with Midgrid.”

Saix growled at the disrespect from the lesser status and began to step forward to show the man who he was dealing with, but Xemnas touched his mate in reassurance. Saix’s blue hair tampered down and his x-shaped scar on his face began to relax while one of the elders bean to speak. “Xigbar is right, the village is safe and the human has been brought safely back; however, there are concerns with you Kaian.” The woman in questioned looked up at the mention of her name, “You are legible to partake in the reaching of age ritual, but your dynamic instincts are lacking.”

“The council believes that while your actions have been heroic,” Xemnas continued, “you are still at risk of sudden transformation. In a normal setting such as ours, dynamics shift and change at an early age, gaining heighten sense, speed, recovery, and strength. This allows dynamics to train and have control over them by the time the coming of age ritual comes.” He walked closer to the young girl and Xigbar and Xaldin attempted to shield her, but were dismissed in doing so by the head alpha. Kaian stood frozen still, unsure of what would happen.

Xemnas’s tanned hands reached out and caressed Kaian’s face before lowering down. With a stoic expression, he stated, “However, soon you will be an adult during the ritual despite that none of your instincts are at the level they need to be at for a young dynamic.” He looked sharply at her uncle who glared in return. “Surprising how the young child of Evangeline has shown promise in our pack, yet her brother has regressed.”

“Don’t bring Gabriel into this,” Xigbar said, “the boy will present!”

“Late bloomers have been known to happen,” one elder spoke, her wrinkled hands gestured outwards. “But there are concerns when a man reaches twenty-two and has not yet even presented a dynamic status.”

“We are still researching if there are any unknown illnesses within the family, Xigbar.” Xemnas added “Hopefully we will be proven wrong.”

Kaian hasn’t spoken out of turn in the hut, but given the mention of her family, Kaian couldn’t stay quiet for long. “With all due respect Sir,” Xemnas nodded at her to continue, “My brother hasn’t been well, given of the state of my mother.” She stepped back and submitted to show her respect towards the head alpha.

Xemnas gently smiled “My dear, most of our members have cross paths with violence, and yet all have overcame the battles, ones struggling to burst from within themselves. Gabriel has yet to open his inner self and come to grips with the circumstances.”

“That may be the case, but also note that Evangeline, their mother, has fallen ill near death’s door.” Xigbar growled and placed himself in front of Kaian as a shield. “My sister’s health isn’t well.” He glared at his alpha, “That itself will suppress anything.”

As soon as Xigbar placed himself in front of his head alpha’s space, his mate, Saix, quickly rushed upon and growled. Both men stared down each other but Xigbar, as a man of little stance, backed down in submission to the lead omega. “Stand down, Alpha.” Saix demanded. “You know better to speak to your Head Alpha than that.” Xaldin quickly grabbed the scarred man and pulled him back before the blue haired man could snap.

“Thank you, Superior,” Xaldin said, nudging Xigbar to say the same. Kaian repeated the line and bowed. Xemnas nodded his head as a sign of dismal and the trio bid their farewells. Once out of sight, Saix looked at his mate.  “The rituals of adulthood are upon us.” The elders nodded in agreement and one with a soft tone replied. “There we will see if our theories are proven correct.” Xemnas only nodded and guided his mate out of the council hut. With his own bows, deeper in order to show respect to the highest group he said, “No dynamic can resist the rituals, we will watch and observe. In the lightest sense we will keep our pups within the village.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaian walked alongside her uncle and Xaldin once they left the council’s meeting and began to walk towards home. Xigbar, or his original name Braig, lived a few miles out near one of the cliffs, overviewing the waters and the distant mountains. Kaian followed her uncle behind him and tried to shake off the feelings that vestured in the meeting.

The past five years have been hard on the Braun family. For most of her life, Kaian never knew her real father, only of stories of how a great man he was before his death. Since his death, her mother, Evangeline, took her children to live in Oblivion where her only brother, Braig resided. Evangeline lived with her brother while working to support herself and her children. Most of the village knew about Evangeline and never questioned how different her children looked from her. Both of the Braun siblings have taken their late father’s blonde hair but resembled Evangeline. Her dark haired complexions and eyes were the only things missing from their small family.

Despite being a single mother, Evangeline was never cruel. With the help of her brother Braig, she was able to provide her children a good life in the dynamic village. Braig, or Uncle Xigbar as the military special ops has given him, became the father figure Kaian and Gabriel didn’t have.

Kaian smiled as she remembered her younger days before her mother fell ill.  Noticing his niece was trailing behind, Xigbar turned around as he noticed Kaian was being too quiet. Xaldin scoffed and pushed the scarred man’s shoulder a bit as to not disturb the child’s thoughts.

“Knock it off, Grandpa,” Xaldin muttered, “She’s not going to fly away from you.” Xigbar glared at the insult but quickly laughed it off.

“Oh ha, ha, Dreadlocks, and you know it’s a hereditary gene.” Xigbar laughed motioning to his natural grey stripes on his hair, but dropped his smile looking up at his long time friend, “I’m worried about the kid. It’s not easy for her right now.” Xaldin nodded in agreement as both men with Evangeline have discussed the actions leading up to her death. “I know, and having the ritual only a few months away only adds more stress, but Evangeline would not allow her to miss it.”

“I can hear you two, you do realize that?” Kaian interrupted both men and Xigbar could only chuckle in response. He grabbed his niece and pulled her closer to him.  
 

“Sweetheart, all we’re talking about is how Xaldin’s an old, single fart.”

“Really?” Xaldin replied, “This coming from the guy who’s what? Almost 50?”

“I’m THIRTY-THREE, Asshole! We’re the same age!”

“Couldn’t tell from here...Grandpa.” Xaldin grinned like a cheshire cat as Xigbar flipped him the finger. Kaian only laughed at the common spat between the old friends.  


“Xaldin, be careful now, others might think you’re mated to my uncle.” Both Xigbar and Xaldin groaned and made hacking sounds over the suggestion.

Xaldin spoke while the other kept being dramatic causing Kaian to laugh more. “Kid, Hell would have to freeze over not once, but TWICE and have to take me before I would ever think about that idea.”

“As if, I’m not that desperate to get hitched!” Xigbar added, now shooting his infamous cocky grin, “Besides, no one wants to deal with all these scars and battle wounds, along with my cocky self! I'm not winning any beauty contests anytime soon.”  He gestured to himself indicating the several scared obtain from military years, along with his missing eye.

Kaian rolled her eyes and looked at the man who raised her. “Uncle Braig, that’s not true. I love you and like your scars!” She traced one of them from an exposed section of skin on his arm. “You just haven’t met the right person yet…and when you do,” She looked into the yellow iris that stared at her, “they will feel the same way.”

Xigbar gave Kaian one of his genuine smiles and squeezed her in a side hug. Soon Xaldin spilt away from the group towards his own quarters and the remaining duo reached upon their home. It was a simple two-story house built from hands that took many months to build, yet it was worth the wait. Kaian rushed inside past the small, blue truck that Xigbar drives where her mother was resting from her morning treatments. Xigbar could hear his niece call out cheerfully and a tired older woman’s voice reply gladly. He rolled his shoulders to loosen the stiff muscles as he went to sit on the bench placed next to the door and looked out towards the river. In his own thoughts, he recalls a familiar conversation that Xemnas had with him and Evangeline regarding on Kaian and Gabriel.

 Out of the two siblings, Kaian was the only one to really listen to him and has grown into a young independent woman, which was an improvement growing up. As a young pup, she wasn’t an extroverted child opting to watch afar and notate the world around her, than try to experiment first. She spent her life following in her mother’s footsteps as caregiver in the nursery. Once she was allowed to venture alone, Kaian began to work around the village without her mother, and soon her family began to hear the success of Kaian’s work. Her hardworking drive allowed her to understand the values of dynamic life and remain in touch with herself and other dynamics, despite her brother’s violent nature. While she can hold a fight against her own, Kaian would always find a way to dispute any sense of trouble before it started. While she was good with helping the village and working with children, she never lost her backbone and tough skin. Living with her uncle taught her to stand in your own beliefs and not back down from any threat, even towards her own family.

Gabriel on the other hand was a different story. As the older brother of the Braun family, Gabriel was only a tyke when Evangeline left the city of humans to reside in the village again. Growing up without his father, Gabriel did not feel the dynamic roots in his blood as normal dynamics would with a bonded family. This caused him to feel out casted at a young age from the older members. As a sense to prove that he belonged, Gabriel began to fight fire with his own. He became outgoing, loud, always placing his opinion first as to prove that he was smarter, and if anyone was against him, Gabriel attacked them in active dynamic fights. Gabriel mastered and accomplished everything that there was to dynamic life, even gaining the affection of the village, to the displeasure of Xigbar who saw the changes of a sweet little boy into a monster. Because of his gaining popularity, Gabriel soon felt that he could challenge his uncle into claiming the alpha status of their family, only to result in a near death experience for the young lad.  Evangeline and Xigbar could only watched in sadness as the young lad turned into a parasitic monster. If the older male was not around to control Gabriel, the lad turned his attention on his younger sister, who was physically weaker than he was.

Xigbar sighed and closed his eye. The sounds of the forest calmed his senses and he breathed slowly to the slow currents of the river. As he sat there, he remembered a moment when he had a conversation with a young twelve year old Kaian after an afternoon of getting attacked by Gabriel and his friends.

_“Kid, you got to stop this.” Xigbar said resting against the wall while Evangeline cleaned her wounds with her, “Crying about it isn’t going to help you.”_

_“Braig!” Evangeline snapped at her younger brother, dabbing a gaze on an open wound, “Leave her alone! Gabriel should’ve have known better!”_

_“Gabriel’s a little shit that’ll get what’s coming to him, I’ll give you that but.” Xigbar looked at his niece whose tears were drying along with her wounds, “Kiddo has to show them that’s she is better than them! Her mother can’t help her every time!”_

_“It wasn’t my fault, Uncle!” Kaian whimpered, “They’re bigger than I am and I couldn’t fight them all!”_

_“Doesn’t matter, so what If you lose, you’ve always try to prove how strong you are and not just with brute strength!” Xigbar walked over to Kaian and placed his hands on her shoulders, pausing Evangeline’s care. “Kid, fights are going to happen, but being scared and crying about them allows Gabriel to win, hands down.” Kaian tried to argue but Evangeline stepped in to wrap her last cut._

_“He’s right Kai,” Her mother agreed setting down her tools as she tied the last bandage.  “You have something that Gabriel can never get, and he’s angry at the fact.”_

_Kaian looked at her mother and uncle with a questioning look, “How?” She gestured towards herself, “What do I have that he doesn’t, Mom? He’s big, I’m little, he can run, jump, scout, howl, and is the best out of everything he does, and I’m only second rate towards him. He shouldn’t even be afraid of me!”_

_“But he is kid,” Xigbar stated “I used to see this growing up, you see, while your brother may be the best of everything, he doesn’t have the ability to connect to people like you do. You like to help people, and in return you learn something about yourself right?” Kaian nodded as her uncle continued, “Gabriel only helps people just to get the award at the end, not to understand the process in order to achieve it, you do.” He looked at Kaian in the eye and gave her a soft smile._

_“Kai, people talk about you and your achievements and you’re humble about them. THAT’S what makes Gabriel insecure, he can’t accomplish something on his own without having some sort of award at the end, he’s dependant on what’s given, not what is there to learn.” He pulled back and walked towards the door. Xigbar almost left when his hand caught the frame of the door, swiveling his head over his shoulder. Grinning madly, Xigbar added one last thing to his niece. “You DON’T have to prove to anyone that you’re strong, because you’ve already done so.”_

 

A scent of a honey and sweet dimmed flowers snapped him back to reality and quickly turned with his gun that he strapped on earlier towards to the opening door. Evangeline stood there, her black hair flowing past her shoulders as her hands held up in surrender.

“It’s just me, little brother,” Evangeline softly spoke, as he lowered his gun at her, “I saw Kai, she gave me the supplements from Midgrids healer.” Xigbar gruffed and looked back out at the river while his sister took her seat next to him. Evangeline wrapped her thin arm around his and leaned against the smell of aftershave of wood and mirth.

The siblings didn’t speak for a moment, enjoying the company of the forests and themselves. Evangeline spoke first.

“Kai told me about the age ritual,” She chuckled softly at the memory, “I’ve forgotten about it honestly.”

“No one expected you to remember, Sis,” Xigbar glanced down and planted a kiss on her head, “You’ve got other things to worry about, like how to not sneak up on people.”

Evangeline laughed and watched as the river otters placed themselves alongside the shoreline below the cliffs, “At least I have my strength to walk still, I can sneak up on you whenever I like.”

“Yeah, but Kai’s gotten better at it, sooner or later one of you is going to have their eye taken out by a bullet, then we’ll see whose laughing.” Evangeline laughed a little louder and tighten her grip. Her dull dark eyes from age crinkled the few wrinkles that caress her flawless white skin. In her former glory, her black hair glistened in the sun, and her skin tanned beautifully from hours in the heat, not the pasty white color that coated her now.

“You wouldn’t, our scents would give us away before you could see us.” She gazed up at her brother, “After all, you love your niece too much to let that happen.”

“I dunno, she keeps saving humans, she might face my wrath.” Xigbar joked and gestured his head back at the door, “Your daughter takes after you, Gene. She saved a human who fell off the path, would’ve bled out if she wasn’t there.”

“I know, she told me.” Evangeline smiled, “I think we raised her well, tried too at least.”

“The damn kid will be the death of me, Gene, but I don’t regret it.” Xigbar noticed a familiar scent and felt the young blonde trying to appear quietly behind the door, “Kid don’t even try; I’ve smelt your smelly butt before you walked downstairs.” Xigbar called out facing his head to the door.

Kaian laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked outside to meet her uncle and mother, “Dang it! How can I practice my skills with you here, Uncle?”

“Simple, sweetheart,” Evangeline replied nudging her brother, “You do it when he wakes up, it always scared him when we were kids.”

Xigbar glared at his sister while the women laughed and soon the three of them sat outside on the bench watching the sun descend down the mountains and the moon to greet them once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings in Oblivion are quiet. The sun rises slowly like before to bid the night farewell, changing the hues from the sky in warm bright colors. The home of Kaian and her family feel the suns’ gentle rays shining from the mountain side, glistening the house in its bright rays. Elsewhere below the cliffs and on the shorelines of the river stood Kaian. There she in her school garb, soft white and blue robes gently sway as she practices the dances for one of the biggest mile stones in her life.

Each move is performed slow and determined while Kaian mutters the soft languages of dynamic ancestry. In a few weeks, the coming of age ritual will commence, allowing Kaian to venture forth no longer a child, but a woman in the dynamic culture.

The coming of age ritual is one of many important mile stones for dynamics. Young pups have a chance to show the Elders, the village, and themselves what they accomplished. It also allows the pups to take the first steps in adulthood when they reached the minimum age of seventeen. In tradition most dynamics enter the ritual around seventeen, but there have been exceptions. For the village Oblivion the age to enter the ritual starts between seventeen and twenty-five, including those who are a year younger or older before the ritual date.

The ritual begins as a set of trails; Stance, Defense and stealth, Survive environment conditions, and the last trial, a night of dance and song, allowing the testing dynamics to show off their skills, and lure future mates.  The last trail is said to be an emotional and intensive night. It is there where all potential adults began to commence in the final moments of their youth, and their beginnings of adulthood, and unspeakable things happen there. Kaian has witness the trails before but for the last one only those who reached adulthood where allowed to witness.  She can still remember hearing the drums, echoes of chants, callings of the night, along with the celebratory cheers and screams that followed. Because of her youth placement Kaian always tried to ask her uncle about the last event, but Xigbar would laugh and refused to tell.

“Sorry kid, you’ll get your chance to see it for yourself.” He humored her one night, and then he continued his aim on his weaponry.  The ritual ends with a chase in the mountains, and acres of the forests allowing the newly adults to transform into their other form. The chase provides many things, ultimately it allows new adults to seek out mates, or reconnect to the culture of their own. Many new adults tell the stories of their own version of the chase, most sheepishly leaving out a few things or others bragging about their senses being on overdrive in their forms.

For Kaian, this is the moment that determines whether or not she can fully transform as a dynamic, and hopefully be accepted as one of the members in the village on a legal standpoint. The village accepts her and her family due to her mother’s reputation and now her own, but legally the family is considered as outcasts. Being able to tap into her other half, the wolf side, not only proves to the people that she is a dynamic, but allows her to fully embrace herself, and for who she is. Should anyone fail the trails that lie ahead, they are expelled out of the ritual, and must wait four years to try again; should they fail twice...they must leave and never return.

 

Kaian breathed deeply as she continued her rehearsal, extending her right leg into a high elevation, while balancing on the left. She breathed into the scents of the murky water beside her, the dark earth that dug around her shoes, and the faint scent of musk that seeped on the rocks and trees. She smiled lowering her leg and spun into a perfect circle, dragging her foot onto the soil, creating the symbol of oval rings over and over again.

As dozens of ovals where etched into the soil, she observed out towards the river again, her eyes tracing the slow moving currents down towards the forests and out towards Midgrid. Soon, she will become a full dynamic, and race alongside the shorelines in her form…she hopes.

_“You’ll get there Kai,” Her mother Evangeline said, lying in her bed the night before, with Kaian changing the dressings on her arms. “Your form will come, it takes some time.”_

_“But what if I don’t have a form mom?” Kaian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring into her mother’s eyes, “It’s been years and it still hasn’t appeared” Kaian leered down at her hands, “Maybe I’m a broken piece trying to fit in a cog.”She said half-aloud._

_“That’s nonsense.” Her mother snipped, reaching to grasp her child’s chin gently and raising her face up. “You are my daughter, my flesh and blood, and a stubborn one at that so it makes sense that your form refuses to appear on time.” Laughing lightly and brushing a tear that escaped from Kaian’s eye, Evangeline continued. “You will see soon love, that everything leading up to this point will be worth the wait.”_

 

The sun began to shine brighter as it rose higher in the sky, signaling to Kaian that the morning has begun, and to leave for lessons. Kaian went back to the house, dancing alongside the hills on the cliffside to home. As Kaian reached the house she found her uncle sitting on the bench cleaning his gun. “Morning Kiddo! Getting ready for the big event?” Xigbar called out.

“You know it Uncle!” Kaian sang out as she sat down beside him.  Scooting closer, Kaian added “I’ve managed to get my extension down this time! I can feel it in my bones about that it will be ready!!!”

Xigbar chuckled deeply and held his gun up in the sun to check for any marks, “Well Kai, you’ll get your chance. Just keep your head clean and leveled; never lose sight of what lies ahead.”

“But never forget what it took to get there.” Kaian finished swinging her legs back and forth. “I can’t wait to show the others what I just did!”

Xigbar  watched his niece in mild interest before a slow grin came on to his face, “I’m sure they’ll like it, but then again maybe not”  Slowly he extended his wrist to show her the time “… since you’re already twenty minutes late.”

“WHAT!” Kaian shouted and sprung out of her seat. “WHY DIDN”T YOU STOP ME EARLIER!??” Kaian ran to the door and threw it open to rush inside. Clashes and crashes were heard from where Xigbar sat, as he kept on laughing at his niece’s clumsiness. When he took a breath he saw Evangeline glaring down at him from the front door, bread in her hands for Kaian to grab. Before she could say a word, her daughter ran out the door, a small satchel in tow. Quickly grabbing the bread, kissing her mother’s check and her uncles’, Kaian scurried out to descend to the main square, where all young dynamics meet for lessons.

Once the young blonde was out of sight, Xigbar has set his gun to the empty space and crossed his arms with a grin. Evangeline scowled deeply at her younger brother.

“Late again?” Evangeline asked

“Yup.” Xigbar answered not moving his spot from the bench.

“That’s funny” She narrowed hers eyes at the younger male, “My watch showed me it’s already 7.” She narrowed her eyes, “Lessons don’t start for another half hour.”

 “As if, look at my watch.” Xigbar looked at his watch again and rubbed off the black marker drawn on the face. “Oopesy daisy...looks like I was wrong.” A moment of silence fell between the two siblings. After what felt for hours, Evangeline spoke again.

“…you changed the clocks again didn’t you?” She didn’t need to look at her brother’s face that lost his composure.

“This time she didn’t even notice” Xigbar cackled at his scheme while Evangeline smacked at him for pranking his niece…again.

 

Kaian hurried down to the square. Upon reaching the square she noticed her teacher leaning against one of the buildings.

“You’re early today, Miss Braun.” Kaian stared at him in confusion before she dawned on the trick her uncle pulled.

“I’m going to kill that man.” She muttered while her teacher laughed, walking up to her. “That’s what you get for trusting Xigbar too much!”

Kaian rolled her eyes and patiently waited for the other students to arrive. Upon waiting, Axel strolled up with his usual cheeky grin. “What do you know? Someone wanted to be teacher’s pet,” Axel joked at the young girl.   
“Oh please, Axel, Uncle Xig tricked me, jokes on him, I actually like the mornings.” Kaian remarked as other dynamics arrived.

“Now you all know what is to happen in a few months,” Their teacher stated once lessons began. Kaian’s group formed a small circle around their teacher.  “As you know, the age of ritual is the final process from adolescent to adult.” Their teacher paused, “Now there are four trials you will have to endure before you are able to participate in the chase.  You all have worked hard, and I am proud to have been your mentor.”

“Maybe...but you might regret that when my group dominates the trails...Adrian.” Another teacher, Gaston boosted over the teacher, bringing along the other sector children, including Kaian’s brother Gabriel.

Adrian looked at the overconfident man and glared at him, “The trials are not meant to be a showboating Gaston. They’re meant to test the strength’s of a child and to see if they can venture on their own.”

Gaston shifted his gaze at his former college and scoffed, “Please, most of the villagers are too weak to even stand for themselves. The trials help pick out the strong from the rest, like this one.” Kaian sensed every bone in her body freeze as the over boasting teacher tugged a student out from the group.

Gabriel scanned at the younger group in front of his own, narrowing his blue eyes as he met his sister’s. Gaston didn’t notice the tension and jabbered away. “Warriors like Gabriel help this village be protected by any threats, also gaining popularity and having the chance to obtain status in the council!” The other group cheered and smirked while Adrian rolled his eyes. Once the cheering died down, Gaston pivoted his heel and chirped over his shoulder.

“Well, we’ll be off combating one on one stance today, if you feel like giving us an easy win.” He snorted, as he roamed away with his group. Adrian didn’t sense the need or had the sanity to deal with the cocky jock and motioned his students to follow him to one of the open spaces by the forest. Kaian stood guard as each of her group members shadowed along their teacher. Once she was alone, Kaian swallowed her pride and turn to trail after. As she passed by an alley way, a hand shot out from the dark and dragged her in.

Kaian cried out in fright as another hand wrapped cold fingers around her mouth. She struggled and attempted to free herself but the attacker held their stance. Quickly, she was twisted around and slammed against the cold stone. The cool rock iced her burn only for a moment before dark laughter sneaked into her ears. Kaian’s veins chilled in horror from the sound and a scent all too familiar encased her senses.

“Well, hello again. Kai.” Gabriel mocked in greeting. Gabriel pressed his hands harder into the shoulder and back of his younger sister, forming burses under her skin. “So, you’re finally ready to be an adult huh?” Gabriel sneered at his sister, “I didn’t think this day would come.” He slid his hands around her chest and flung Kaian backwards. With a shout, Kaian felt her back crash against the wall and a burning sensation spreading on her lower back. Forced to face her brother again, Kaian gaped at her brother’s cold brown irises while he examined her own. “Come on now,” Gabriel taunted, he brushed a cold hand against Kaian’s face, he grinned at the satisfaction of the tiny flinch Kaian’s body naturally gave out. “What’s the hurry?”

“Let me go Gabriel.” Kaian demanded, years of torment harden her stance. Standing a little straighter, she fixed her eyes on him with determination. “I don’t want to fight you.”

 “You wouldn’t be able to walk if you did.” Gabriel growled. Kaian struggled to break free but Gabriel’s strength forced her in place. “What makes you think you can pass the trails?” Gabriel asked, “A girl like you is better in bed.”

Having enough of her brother’s tactics, Kaian tossed her brother off. Standing her ground she glared at him. “At least I am allowed to, you begged the Elders to retake them. You call me weak, but I think you’re just a coward in fighting me again.” Kaian couldn’t react in time as a hand slapped her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as a red burning patch was added on her skin. Gabriel panted from anger, his eyes burning in fury.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Gabriel roared at her, and quickly held her down wrapping his fingers around her throat. Kaian fell silent a tear freed itself from her eyes and slid down her cheek. Gabriel pleased at the reaction loosened his grip slightly. “I am a champion pup of this village! One of their youngest ones to even be sent into a mission with the higher ups! I earned my spot with Xemnas; I have proven my strength in this village.”

“You fought dirty in that battle Gab.” Kaian groaned out, “They didn’t deserve it.”

 “Those pathetic humans should have never ventured on our lands.”Gabriel fired back. “You should be thankful I didn’t continue on you back then.” He drew back, releasing his sister and proceeded to venture away. Without looking back, Gabriel uttered darkly, “I will do what it takes to show them what I am. You get in my way, I will kill you.” Kaian slid down the wall and onto the ground, Gabriel’s words striking her cold. “Need a little help?” A voice ranged out. Kaian squinted at the person who stood in the alley, bracing against the wall. The person slowly stepped towards her and Kaian relaxed upon recognizing the tall redheaded man. “Axel.” Kaian breathed out happily.

Axel helped the young woman to her feet and gently touched her chin, gazing at the bruise on her cheek. “Seems to me Gabriel needs to have a chat with me soon.”

“Axel, its ok.” Kaian sighed and gently removed his hand away, “It will only make things worse, but thank you for looking out for me.”

“It’s what we do,” Axel gave Kaian his cat-like grin, “After all, dynamics stick together.” He pressed a finger to his temple, “Got it memorized?”

Kaian let out a hearty laugh and gave the taller man a hug, the other didn’t even protest. Axel released her and the two began to make their way to the training grounds.

“You know,” Axel said glancing at the younger dynamic, “You need to bring this up to Xigbar, Gabriel would be punished correctly.”

“With mother’s sickness, I didn’t want to add anymore stress on us.” Kaian gazed away in embarrassment. “I think my uncle is coming to terms with being the last member of his family soon.” She sighed as she recalled Dr. Vexen’s recent discussion with them on Evangeline, “It’s really taking a toll on him I think.”

“Hey now don’t talk like that.” Axel nudged at her. “You’re mother has a chance of sticking around.”

Kaian could only nod and focus ahead. “Still,” Kaian pressed on, “with moms’ illness and the Trails, I really can’t let Gabriel ruin what I have left.” Axel frown at the mention of the blonde male.

“Gabriel’s a monster; he shouldn’t even be allowed to try again after what he pulled last time.” Axel replied casting a dark look over his features. Kaian fell silent and saw their group up ahead, already starting combat matches to practice before the Trails. Before their teacher could notice them, Kaian grabbed Axel to a stop. The tall red-head retracted from the moment in confusion, “What?”

Looking at Axel, Kaian cleared her throat in the best way possible, “Look, I know what happened the last time Gabriel entered.” She noticed her feet before raising her head, her blue eyes filled with determination, “So we have to be prepared for anything. No matter what’s thrown at us!”  
 Axel smiled and ruffled his hair, “Alright kid, whatever you say. I’m just looking out for you.”

Kaian blushed, and grinned at her friend before catching up to their group. Axel briefly scanned the area before quickly veering away from the grounds. He approached towards the boarders of the training grounds where the trees covered miles of land. Walking further in, Axel detected another presence nearby but made no move to attack. “I smelled you even before you came back with her…explain.” a soft deep voice gently pierced the silence. Axel didn’t’ move as the lead omega Saix gracefully stepped into view.

“You were right…things are on ice between the two.” Axel stated, “Gabriel is close to having a meltdown, I feared for Kai’s safety.”

“A dynamic will protect them should any threat arise, Lea.” Saix answered using the red-head’s real name in personal conversation, “If she can’t even throw him aside over family matter, than she is not meant for this life.”

“Don’t count her out yet Isa,” Axel reminded the other man. “You’ve seen how he treats her and their family.” Saix narrowed his eyes and looked at the man he once knew as his close friend. If someone were to walk by, one might have seen two friends merely chatting away. However, both men have made choices in their younger days that have set their paths away from each other, yet they remain close as they can.

“That’s what we were afraid of.” He cut himself off to look back at the training grounds watching a young dynamic block and pursuit. “There have been reports of Gabriel leaving the grounds in the night through the river, not returning until early dawn.” Saix revealed.

Axel scoffed and crossed his arms at the man in front of him. “What the problem with that? Many of us reside outside of the village.”

Saix strolled past the man to return to the square and stared; Axel, connected his eyes at the other, a silent conversation playing out. Seconds later, Axel caught on what the other man was silently implying. “I see.” He expressed and Saix could only nod. Saix’s long blue hair shifted from the gentle breeze. “How will this affect the rest?” Axel asked his higher status leader.

“We won’t know until later.” Saix merely stated, turning his head slightly, “But I believe that you’ll let us know?”

Axel laughed softly, tossing his head up at the sky and watching the clouds, “So I get to be your hound again?” Saix merely said nothing and left. Axel watched his old friend leave, remaining still.  “I’m always stuck with the icky jobs.” He muttered. Saix did not say another word, walking further away leaving Axel behind to relish in his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Braig?” Evangeline’s voice wafted throughout the room while her brother was in the kitchen, “I think I need some help.”

Xigbar was putting away the last few dishes when his sister called for him. Placing the towel over the sink, he waltzed into the living room to see his sister struggling to get up from the couch she laid on. Xigbar could only lean against the doorway as a smirk ghosted his lips.

“Told you not to each all that bacon, now you’re too fat to move.”He teased as Evangeline laughed; a cough wrecked her frail body. Xigbar quickly paced over and moved the small bowls of liquids and fluids that Evangeline had eaten. As gently as he could, Xigbar scooped her up in his arms.  He guided himself over to the bedroom on the ground floor and once there placed Evangeline on the soft bed. Evangeline warmly peered up at Xigbar as she snuggled into the covers. “My hero, funny how I was supposed to look after you.” She said as she tried to get comfortable. “Here I am, two kids later and still having you to come save the day.” She tried to laugh but a fit of coughing send shivers through her body. Xigbar merely shook his head at her, and picked up the covers gently. As Xigbar pulled the covers up to her waist, Evangeline was able to control her breathing again.

“Well sis, that was almost twenty years ago….now it’s my turn.” Xigbar helped his sister rest easily against the soft pillows. “Lucille or Zexion will be coming by shortly to check up on you while I go to work.”

“Life as an officer must be tiring.” Evangeline smiled softly, closing her eyes as her body was too tired to move for a while, “For the other boys I mean, when they have to deal with you.” She mumbled out, the medications taking a toll on her.

“As if, I’m the best thing that came to the sector.” He quietly responded, and kissed Evangeline’s forehead as she fell asleep. As her breathing began to slow and steady, Xigbar straighten himself up and caressed his hand on her face. “I’ll be back before you even know it.” He whispered as she slept soundly. With a soft smile, Xigbar tiptoed and packed his belongings for the day. As he closed the front door, he noticed another scent that was all too familiar with. Turning around with his twin guns now strapped, he look at his partner who cooed, “Is your makeup on ok…Princess?” His black haired dreads pulled tightly on his scalp. Xigbar scoffed and shrugged as he jogged down the steps.

“Ah shut it Xaldin, Evangeline had her morning medication for the week so I wanted to be quiet while she slept.” He jogged to the passenger side of the truck where Xaldin was driving. Opening up the door Xigbar slid himself inside and placed his bag down in front of him on the floor. “Her medications make her drowsy, it’s the least I can do.” Xigbar explained, stifling a yawn in the process.

Xaldin started the truck again and pulled out of the driveway towards the off roads connecting to the main highway, towards Trost City.  Xaldin focused his eyes on the road to avoid veering off, his hands steady on the wheel. “Next time have Kai look after her or call Zexion. The man doesn’t mind when we have to work the morning shifts.” His dreads fell on his face, causing the man to jerk his head to sway the strands out of the way.

Xigbar monitored the trees flying by him, spotting an occasional tourist on one of the trails. To the outside world, they could be mistaken as rangers.  He nudged a finger on the glass and traced a small circle to occupy him for the time being. “As if, Kai has lessons still and I can’t take her away from that even though I KNOW she’ll do it even if I don’t ask.” Xigbar inhaled and exhaled a heavy sigh, letting his finger lazily slide down the window.  “Zexion can look after her but it’s just weird having a mated omega in the house…plus Lexeaus would kick my ass.” Xigbar grimaced at mentioning the larger alpha and suppressed a shudder. Xaldin nodded in agreement, knowing that his friend would be crushed easily by the said man.

The truck reached the hidden drive connected to the highway, and Xaldin waited to make his turn to cross the intersection as traffic slowed down.

Xaldin glanced over at Xigbar, “You can’t blame him for that stunt you’ve pulled on him during our Op days.” Xaldin’s eyes squinted at the man in question, an old memory coming to mind. “He still has that mud stuck inside his shoes.” The black-haired man playfully remained Xigbar.

Xigbar erupted in laughter as he recalled that memory. “Oh yeah! Demyx and I pulled that one off great! The guy slept like a rock so why not make him one!” His heckled laughter dyed down slowly, hesitating when he realized a name he spoke of. Xaldin kept his eyes on the road but scented the sadness coming from the other man. Xaldin peered over to the passenger side, and pondered at the dare devil man. “………you still think about him?” Xaldin needled the sore subject, not wanting to cause an issue.

Xigbar adjusted in his seat, not meeting Xaldin’s gaze. “Still think about?” Xigbar repeated the question, his hand tugged the hair tie from its hold. His hair fell down loosely over his face as his eyes trailed off in the distance. He reached down in his bag and pulled out a small worn photo. Xigbar rocked back in his seat with the photo in hand and said, “The kid was one of a kind out there, the brightest thing we had on our team.”

“Yeah who ever thought that a scrap like him could ever make it to our team….at such a young age back then?” Xaldin agreed, turning on his blinker as he changed lanes. The other man wasn’t paying attention instead, pondered over the worn out photo that he grazed gently in his rough hands.

“I was what? Twenty-five?” Xigbar suggested and opened the photo that had creases from over the years of being used. Lifting up the photo, he scanned his eyes over what was there, “An eighteen year old kid straight from training gets picked into a high classified ops team.  The damn kid looked barely legal and sucked at combat fighting but he was the best at Recon.” The scarred man said. Staring intently Xigbar what he wanted; two men, one with black hair and only a few gray strands stood proudly beside another fellow with dirty blonde hair shaped into a mullet and blue eyes that glistened like the sea. Both men looked much younger then now, with their arms slung each other shoulders laughing at something when it was taken. Xaldin stood next to the duo, his deadpan expression giving away how he felt about the situation. He let out a soft laugh while staring at the image. “I gave him so much crap when he came, try to scare him off but by the end we became close friends.” He gently mused over countless memories from their days in Ops as he continued to stare at the old picture. He remember the bright laugh, conversations spoken at night, small arguments escalated over little things during high tension missions, and of course the soft sounds of a guitar fumed the air to drown out the dead of night. After moments of silence and a trip down memory lane, he shut the photo again and stuck it back into his bag. Xigbar withdrew from the task to see Xaldin had reached Trost city.  They were driving through the many buildings and the people the resided there. Xaldin kept a close eye on the streets, turning on a street light he said to Xigbar. “You two were very close, never could break you guys up unless there was a mission, or you pissed me off with something.” He released a deep chuckle, “Despite his annoying self, I did miss the boy after he left.”

“Yeah…” Xigbar replied his cheerful grin formed slowly into a scowl, “I was on a mission that day. Things were said the night before and I should have taken a few things back but my asshole self didn’t.” He felt his body tighten from the pain around that memory, “The Red Cross came and next thing I knew Demyx was gone.”  He crossed his arms as the sight of the police sector where they worked appeared in sight, “I never got to say goodbye to him. More than that, I couldn’t apologize for that fight.” He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, unmoving from his spot. “All I have left is this photo, which really doesn’t help much.”

Xaldin pulled into the station lot and put the truck on park. Turning the ignition off, he whirled over to the man. Xigbar gripped one hand on the door handle but was trapped when the other man pressed down on the child lock. Xigbar went to shout at Xaldin for making them late, but Xaldin halted him from speaking, “It’s okay to miss someone you know, there’s no sense in trying to play tough here. He meant something to you, I get it.” He reached out his hand and grasped Xigbar’s shoulder, a small smile ghosted across. “The world is full of surprises.”Xaldin finished his sentence, unlocked the truck and stepped out, leaving Xigbar for a moment. Xaldin kept walking on the pavement, hearing the doors slam shut and a pair of footsteps trailing beside him. Xigbar meddled with his hair, attempting to pull back into a pony tail before entering the station doors, his trademark smirk fixed on his face for the new day. (Idk how to write this sentence)

Both men entered the squad room on time and were soon met with the recent reports on crime during their absent day off. Their Sergeant barged into the squad room and signals the two forward. Xigbar and Xaldin looked at each other and stared for a brief second but followed their commander right away into his office.

Leon Lionheart is one of the best known policemen in the city. In fact he was given the top best recruiter, policemen, and soldier on duty awards in his years of service. Still, a human like himself had never thought of working alongside a species that obtained superhuman qualities. Needless to say, dealing with dynamics was never his strong suit, although it helps to have some on his team. Leon patiently stood at the door as the dynamic detectives passed through. Closing the door to produce privacy, Leon greeted the men, “Gentlemen, a case of a missing persons appeared on my desk this morning,” He walked past the two men towards his desk, where a manila folder laid on top, “I believe that your experience in dealing with this was best suited for the job.”

“Missing Persons?” Xaldin questioned his eyebrows brunched as Xigbar said nothing, “We normally don’t deal with those cases sir.”

“I thought that myself before I looked at the contents.” Leon replied, he opened up the folder and carefully pulled out a photo of a young woman. “Her name is Mina, age seventeen and was last seen near the financial district.” He extended his hand towards Xaldin who took the photo, “Her family resides four hours away from here, but there is an address of an apartment.” He sealed the folder again. “Jones and Gaston already checked it out; there were no signs or traces of her.”

“So maybe she ran away?” Xigbar suggested, glancing at the photo himself. “Lots of girls her age do it to get back at her parents.” He shrugged his shoulders and gestured at the door, “If that’s all there is then give it back to the sector, I don’t really see where we come in.”

While Xigbar was talking, Leon reached underneath his desk where a small drawer was located. Tugging on the drawer, Leon yanked out an evidence bag. “I called you here because of this.”

A bracelet, black thick thread woven in lavish knots, stretched over the band, each knot encased around small, glass beads. Each bead had soft colors of yellows, pinks, blues, and greens splattered over the clear, exterior of each bead. A dark brown long square was used as a placement end to secure the breads and thread from breakage. Leon passed the bag over to Xigbar. Xigbar flipped the contents over, where a foreign language was chipped into the leather.

Xaldin tucked the photo back into the folder, already understanding what their boss was implying. “A dynamic child?” Xaldin looked at his Sergeant, “Are you sure?”

“We’re positive,” Leon said, “The inscription doesn’t fit with the common known languages or even the smaller third world ones in the database, which made me realize that she was one of you.” He gave the folder to Xaldin and opened the door to usher the men out, “Maybe you can get a trace off of her and pin point where she might be?”

“You got it!” Xigbar shot his commander a grin, strolling out of the office. Xaldin followed behind, bidding farewell to his boss. Leon simply leaned against his door and watched the two men’s figures until they were gone.

The pair walked out of the sector, information in hand. Xigbar hopped into the driver side of the truck while Xaldin slid into the passenger side. Pulling out of sight, Xaldin opened the bag and pulled out the bracelet. “Any luck on a scent?’ Xigbar asked keeping his eyes on the road, Xaldin hummed as he breathed deeply into the beads. The dark haired man didn’t say a word as he tried to pick up any sort of scent left on the object.

“Aside from the latex gloves used by Leon, there’s a hint of rosemary, wait.” He twisted his wrist to sniff another section, “Lemon, an oil extract. “ He opened his eyes and peered at his partner, “Perfume. There are traces of lemon and mint oils along with the alcohol dilution. Most perfumes use synthetic chemicals for their products.” Xaldin held the bracelet near Xigbar who smelled the object also. Once Xigbar had a good dosage, Xaldin stuck the bracelet back into the bag and examined the photo. “Smells expensive.” Xigbar joked.

“It is. Only high brands produce this kind of product, wanting only the best for top dollar.” Xaldin replied, “Now her last sighting was in the Finance District? So let’s see where.” He cradled the photo against the light to view the picture better, “The street cameras are crap.”

“Better than nothing, so she’s seventeen, having expensive perfume, and was seen in Finance.” Xigbar speculated. A red light signal was turned on causing the truck to stop. Xigbar spied at his partner fully this time with a grin, “Looks like she was hiding her sugar daddy from her family.”

“That may be,” Xaldin scanned the photo as the light turned green to allow the truck to move again. “If that’s the case then it’s really-“He paused himself and sat up straighter in his seat, “Xigbar?”

“Yeah?”

Look at this.” He thrust the photo and pointed at the girl in the picture, “What do you see?”

Xigbar entered the Financial district and pulled into one of the side parking spaces on the road. He took the photo from Xaldin’s hand as his eye slightly squinted to narrow in on vision; it only took a millisecond for the sharpshooter to see the blurred golden playing card spotted in the clutch of the girls’ hand. “What do you know?” Xigbar said as tossed his head to laugh and looked at Xaldin who glared at him in return. Xigbar grinned even more.

“Out of all people-

“Shut up.”

“You said _the world is full of surprises_!”

“You’re about to get a surprise.” Xaldin darkly added and shoved opened his door to leave. Xigbar rushed quickly to reach his partner, trying to keep the laughter down in case Xaldin tried to kill him earlier than expected. “You’re just mad we have to visit, well…you know.”

“It’s never just a simple visit with him.”  Xaldin was walking faster down the street, almost at the corner to turn; Xigbar had to jog for a while to catch up. “Who wouldn’t think that after years of our time in Ops was completed, that everyone stayed within distance to see one other?” Xigbar said but frowned a bit, “Well, almost everyone, but hey, the girls scent is getting stronger just a few more blocks.” Xaldin rolled his eyes and rounded the corner near where the girl was seen last, which happened to be near the establishment containing a certain member from the Ops team. “Focus on finding out about the kid.” Xaldin growled looking at the scarred man while he slowed down. Xigbar who held his hands up in defense and stood a few feet away in case the other man wanted to hit him, “Don’t look at me for that! It wasn’t my fault you have bad history with the guy! I didn’t make you lose to him and you’ve lost most of your earnings plus your clothes.” Xigbar mumbled that last part to spare him from getting stabbed, “And I certainly didn’t make you play long after with alcohol involved.”

“So I lost, in front of everybody, doesn’t matter and I have my money back from that. I was more pissed that he cheated to win and among other things.” Xaldin walked again this time at a slower pace to avoid suspicion, “Should he had anything to do with the girl-”

Xigbar cut him off “Which I highly doubt he did, guy flirts like a sailor but he has morals.”

“Let’s see if his morals will get him out of this one.” Xaldin and Xigbar in front of the high class bar and restaurant where their former member worked and walked inside. Being place in the Financial District allows the bar to bring in millions of dollars throughout the year. CEOS, Corporate, Judges, Stockowners, and anyone with money to their name were allowed access to Port Royal, the high class establishment located in the Financial District.

The décor showcased white furniture laced in gold, fine china that glistened in the sun, flowers that blossomed all year long. What spikes the men’s interest was the room next to the dining hall, filled with tables of poker, black jack, and other kinds of gambling.

“We could easily shut this place down if we wanted too,” Xigbar whispered as a waiter scampered by holding a champagne bottle. “Then again, I smell so many Politicians in here that it’s not worth the risk.”

“I rather not deal with overweight cowards today.” Xaldin replied and noticed the manager standing off to the side with security. “It seems we been spotted.” Xigbar nodded and watched as the manager made their way towards them.

“Gentlemen,” The manger greeted, “Welcome to Royal Port! I hope you find everything well.” He reached out to shake hands but Xigbar and Xaldin held up their badges instead.   
“Trost sector. Detectives Xigbar and Xaldin.” The scarred man replied,

“I’m sure you’ll see that we have no problems here.” The manager nervously stated, security now moving closer to the men.

“We don’t care about the gambling,” Xaldin said, holding up the photo, “Have you seen this woman?” The manager leaned in to see, “Yes! I remember the young lady!” He pointed towards the gambling room, “She was with a private client, who I am under no authority to tell you the name, but she was at the poker table with one of our staff, The Gambler is what he is called in here, I’ll lead you there.”

As the manger ushered the men, Xigbar leaned into his partner’s ear, “Think he’ll recognize us?”

“It’s hard to not remember your pain in the ass.” Xaldin deadpanned.

“Hah. Funny. I was about to say the same to you.” Xigbar sassed, but stopped when the manager lead them to the poker table. Xaldin and Xigbar stayed out of sight to watch the finals moments of the round. Each patron started to show their hand, slowly one by one until the staff member was the last to still have his. The clients started nervously and watched as the last man took his time.

 “Ladies and gentlemen,” The man stated, his short blonde hair displaying his ear piercings and set his cards down on the table, a Royal Flush presented.  “It looks like our fun is over.” Groans of disappointment were spread through the clients as they pulled out their bids. The man picked up a bin with the logo written in black cursive was etched on the front. “Next game starts in five minutes if anyone else will like to try and take a challenge.”  The man announced.

Those who stayed to play again remained in their seats but as one nearby Xaldin left, the black haired man took the empty chair that was on dealer’s right side.  The dealer seemed to be busy shuffling the deck to notice Xaldin’s presence, but that wasn’t an issue for the pair. Once he was done, the dealer picked the bin up, “For a new game to start ladies and Gentlemen, place your antes in the bin. Whatever amount you have will be just fine.”

“I am going to go all in today!” One guest shouted, pulling out a few fifty dollar bills into the bin, others copying the guest with their share. Xaldin dug into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and waited until he was the last one to put in his ante. The blonde haired man smiled at each client and chatted with each one as the bin moved around slowly. Xaldin watched as each human client was subdued into the man’s attractive charm, his blue eyes shining slightly brighter than normal. “Thank you very much sir.” The man spoke, his British accent swooning the girls nearby the table.

The man finished his seduction on the man and made his way to the last chair, only to jump back slightly seeing his old friend smirking at him. Xaldin stood his ground as Xigbar strolled up behind him giving their old friend a cocky grin and waving. Luckily for the rest of the table, the clients did not see the reunion of old friends from the past, too entranced into the game. The man’s eyes lost their brightness upon seeing the higher statuses in front of him, and he quickly regained his composure, “Well then, new patrons? Would you like to watch for now?” The man pretended to address Xaldin as a stranger, but the larger man refused to fall into the formality.

“That’s quite alright, Mr. Gambler.” Xaldin said, stressing the name given to the blonde and finally placed his ante in the bin. Xaldin pressed himself closer as he placed the money deeply into the bin, the man’s eyes never leaving his. Once the bill was at the bottom of the bin, Xaldin whispered, “I’m ready to play…. _Luxord_.” and sat back in his chair calling out loudly, “Whenever you’re ready sir.”

Luxord slightly glared at the two before changing his face towards the rest of the crowds “All antes are in so let us start the game!” Xigbar leaned over to Xaldin as Luxord started to deal the cards, “You’re sure about this?” Xaldin merely nodded as two cards were placed in front of him replying, “Trust me, it will be worth watching.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Once the bill was at the bottom of the bin, Xaldin whispered, “I’m ready to play….Luxord.” and sat back in his chair “Whenever you’re ready sir.”_

_Luxord slightly glared at the two before changing his face towards the rest of the crowds “All bets are in so let us start the game!” Xigbar leaned over to Xaldin as Luxord started to deal the cards, “You’re sure about this?”_ _Xaldin merely nodded as five cards were placed in front of him, replying “Trust me, it will be worth watching.”_

The game began, each player having five cards dealt face down in front of them. Xaldin dragged his cards closer and peeked at what he had. “A seven and nine of clubs, plus a queen of spades and a three and five of diamonds.” He muttered, folding the cards back down. Luxord waited until all cards were given before drawing two cards of his own. “With the Antes in, the first round begins. Any bets made?” Luxord announced waiting only a second for the man who threw in the first fifty began his call. A woman beside him hands raises the bet without missing a beat. “That’s very interesting.” Xigbar whispered raising an eyebrow; Xaldin stayed silent and placed a few dollars in.

“Bets have been made and time to change cards” Luxord continued, handing out cards as people exchanged theirs in. Xaldin replaces his queen and diamond out and was given a ten of hearts and a eight of clubs.

Luxord slips the top card of the deck off, which was a queen of hearts, and places it to the side. “Any bets?” Luxord requested, monitoring as clients throw out more cash on the table and one client folds.  Xaldin narrowed his eyes as each client carelessly placed money in the bin, slipping another dollar bill into the pile to stay in the game. He almost missed how Luxord’s eyes flashed bright again at a player who at first wanted to fold, but afterwards kept his stand with his money stuck in the bin. Seeing that the player was now back in the game, Luxord continued, “In this room we allowed a second round of card changes but after that the showing reveals itself.” The table started to talk amongst themselves as they test out strategies. “Hah!” A man cried out, looking at his cards, the woman besides him shushed at him, “Keep it down!”

 “Braig.” Xaldin cast a glance over his shoulder, but reverted his eyes back in to avoid getting caught.

“What?” Xigbar queried stepping off to the side but stayed close.  Xaldin barely cocked his head side where the clients were seated. Xigbar moved his eye over and understand what Xaldin wanted him to identify. With his eye, Xigbar surveyed one guest transfer in a ten dollar bill, cloudy brown eyes staying firm into the cards. Xigbar shuffled back to view what was shown over, his alpha eye allowing him to see farther than a human. The man watched as the guest with a good hand, carelessly tosses his cards and was given a poorer deal. The scarred man stood firmly up “So that’s how Luxord gets them.” He muttered. Luxord smirked at the two men for noticing his little stunt, but the entranced players wouldn’t catch it, for in their own minds they believe to have the best hand. Luxord kept staring at Xaldin and stretched out his own hand, “Any bets now love?” Luxord taunted Xaldin.

The black-dreaded haired man returned the smirk of his own, pulling out a twenty, “I’ll raise to the last man’s bet.”

“Outstanding.” Luxord exclaimed and selected the last card on the table, “Any last bets before the reveal?”

Xaldin looked back at his cards as some of the players were getting antsy. “Come on man,” Xigbar thought to himself, “You won’t win!” Xaldin stayed silent as Luxord at last peered at his own cards. The blonde man smiled at himself, which Xaldin growled softly, knowing what will happen. Just as he figured, Luxord quickly cast a glance down and a bright flash in his eyes flickered. The sudden move made each of the client’s clouded eyes disappeared.

Xigbar scoffed at the dirty trick, knowing that Luxord would change the cards for flush and Xaldin would lose. However, Xigbar caught a white blurb in the corner of his eye. He followed the blurb and discovered a card flashing from Xaldin’s long sleeve wrist, a similar symbol on it. Xaldin quickly took out his odd card and slipped the card replaced into his sleeve while Luxord was distracted.  It took less than seconds before Xigbar realized what that card meant before breaking out a grin. “You sly dog.” Xigbar mumbled at Xaldin, but the other man wasn’t listening. Luxord however, noticed the interaction, frowning at bit at scarred man, “No cheating at my table!” He flashed a dashing smile to the female players, “A gentleman respects the game.” Xaldin leaned back in his chair, holding his cards higher but not yet revealing them, called out to Luxord.  “I believe it’s only fair that Mr. Gambler shows us what that means.”

Luxord chuckled at the man and gestured to the other players, “Last call.” It only took mere seconds to see some of the players beginning to fold.

“There’s goes my daily cash.” One mourned, folding down his weak hand. Another grumbled at the fact of lost money over a deck of king of spades and an ace of hearts. Even the man who first called his bet, choked over at his hands but stayed in the game. Once the man regained his composure, Luxord gathered his cards. “Now then gentleman,” He said to Xaldin and the man, “Let’s reveal.” The man went first, showing his hand a flush of hearts. “A flush.” The man boasted, a few cheers from the table erupted. Luxord gave the man a short nod before showing his cards of a Four of a kind. The man’s glory face was soon depleted at the fact he had just lost the large sum of the bin.

“A Four of a kind, I’m sorry lad.” Luxord said, turning his attention on to Xaldin. “What does the newcomer have?”

Xaldin looked back at his cards and said nothing as he revealed his hand. Luxord tsked at the incomplete hand. “An incomplete Straight Flush I’m afraid.” Luxord went to collect the cards, “I’m sorry but it looks like you’ve-

“Not so fast.” Xaldin interrupted the man. Luxord paused and stared back, Xaldin lowered his hands again. “It looks like you were mistaken.” Xaldin simply stated, as Xigbar flashed a grin, a hand of all clubs with the jack of clubs nestled into the hand.

Luxord could only be shocked for a moment before realizing what happened reverting into his professional composure for the higher paying guests. “Well then gents,” He raised himself up from his place at the table. “It seems like I was.” With that he declared Xaldin the winner, as the other players groaned over loss of money. While they were distracted, Luxord gestured to the other two men to head for the staff room, while flagging down another member to take over the table.

Xaldin got up, despite not collecting his prize and silently walked away, with Xigbar trailing behind. Xaldin saw the staff only door and confidently passed through, while Xigbar quickly scanned around them in case of unwanted followers. Xigbar was the last to close the door and waited with Xaldin for their old friend.

“Either every player there was stupid or they just don’t care how much money was wasted!” Xigbar claimed resting against a chair, “How could they not notice the extra card!”

“That’s the thing with the entrancement.” Xaldin replied, pulling up the jack he kept hidden, “It doesn’t wear off for another hour, meanwhile the entrance could make the cards what the guest want to see. It also freezes time when a patron stares at the cards for too long, allowing Luxord to meddle what he pleases.” Before Xigbar could answer back, the door opened and in walked Luxord who dropped his charade of kindness.

“Hey there Lux.” Xigbar greeted leaning against the wall, “Speaking of cheating, that’s a cheap trick to those humans. Did Zexion teach you that?”

 “I can’t believe you would use my own cards against me!” Luxord snapped, throwing up the jack he had collected, “No one has been able to get a straight flush since I’ve been here!”

“Well no one was able too since I took that card from you.” Xaldin remarked walking over to the man who jerked back the card. “After all, you took what was mine; you should have known I would have kept something of yours.” Xigbar hooked his head down and barked out a harsh laugh at the insult.

 “Oh please.” Luxord scoffed and went to sit down on an empty chair, “This is easier to deal with than interrogating some war chief, I don’t even break a sweat.” He raised an eyebrow at the two men. The British man reached in his pocket and took out the wad of cash Xaldin spent in the game, “I believe that this should be returned. The restaurant already knew about you two the second you’ve came in.” He cocked his head toward the door as he tossed the cash to the man, “They don’t take kindly to dynamics here.”

“Which is why we’ll leave after this short visit.” Xigbar replied, “You know, it doesn’t hurt to check in every once in a while back at the village.  We miss your douche bag self sometimes.”

“What he means to say,” Xaldin cut in, sitting down next to Luxord, “You should visit when you can.” He pulled out the photo of the girl focusing on the real reason why they were there, “But before we could talk about that, recognize this girl?” Xaldin gave the photo and Luxord took it. Pulling the photo closer, the man examined the contents, “Last known sighting was from here.” Xigbar intervened, walking closer to the two men. “She was with a private client.”

“I remember this girl.” Luxord replied lowering the photo down “She didn’t gamble, well I wouldn’t let her; a lawsuit is not what we want here.” He gave the photo back and stood up. Walking over to the lockers inside the room Luxord opened one that was bare. Reaching inside he pulled out a small phone colored in pink with a small star chain on it. “I noticed something weird that night, the girl was with a client but they got into an argument.” He swirled around and handed the phone over to Xigbar. “I didn’t realize it was hers until I cracked into the photo album, but by then.” He sighed crossing his hands over his chest, “She was already gone.”

“Where was she headed?” Xigbar asked, placing the phone into the folder for evidence.

“Not sure, but I smelled lemon oil perfume on the phone.” Luxord grimaced at the memory.

Xaldin raised his body up from the chair as Xigbar walked back at the door, “Come back sometime douche bag!” Xigbar crackled as he strolled out. Once the scarred man was out of sight Xaldin caught the door. He tossed his head back at the blonde man and now that they were alone, produced a soft smile.

“You’re always welcome back home.” Luxord didn’t flinch at the soft tone but a small blush spread over his face. “Yeah…well,” Luxord stammered out, but Xaldin chuckled deeply and shrugged, “Just food for thought.” With that, Xaldin walked away, leaving Luxord blushing.

Xigbar waited in the driver side as Xaldin climbed in, “Did you have enough time to make out?” Xaldin punched Xigbar in the shoulder causing the latter to whine, “I didn’t tease about your relationship issues, don’t make fun of mine.”

“Alright, fine!” Xigbar whined rubbing his wounded shoulder and turning the truck on, “Guy leaves to ‘find’ himself and doesn’t come back?” Xigbar grumbled angrily as he watched the road, “Can’t blame me for watching your ass.” Xaldin rolled his eyes but had no anger towards the man. “I know. Thank you.”

Xigbar said nothing but simply reached his hand out and patted Xaldin’s shoulder blade. There wasn’t much to say as they drove to the station to give the phone, and soon they continued their shift.

A few hours later, both men were done for the day. Xaldin took over driving home while Xigbar nursed his knee. There was a run and chase robbery in their shift that required both men on the scene. Xigbar happened to chase down one of the felons and when he tackled them down landed wrong on his leg. Luckily, a dynamic’s wounds can heal at an alarming rate but the fall caused the human having a broken leg and Xigbar fracturing his knee. Xigbar’s leg started to heal and within a half an hour the pain restricted as a bad sprain. “You shouldn’t have tried to tackle the poor guy.” Xaldin explained, nursing his own bruise on his hands.

“The damn idiot shouldn’t have tried to run.” Xigbar snapped back wincing in pain, “I told him it was useless but he didn’t listen…so he’s gets a broken leg.”

“Vexen’s going to kill you, I hope you know that.”

“Nah Vexen loves me!” Xigbar replied, the truck slipping into the hidden drive of the reserve. The drive was silent for the most part until Xigbar’s phone lets out a bright ring.

The man in question lets out a groan in annoyance, already knowing who was calling. Xaldin just rolled his eyes and simply shook his head as Xigbar opened the phone.

“…So here’s what-“Xigbar didn’t get to finish his sentence when a shrill voice echoed on the other side, causing the man to pull the phone away from his ear “What were you thinking!?” The screaming voice shrilled through the receiver.

“Listen that’s not my fault!” Xigbar shouted back into the phone, Xaldin attempted to suppress his laughter but failed when Vexen screamed on the other line.

Vexen, a tall blonde haired man who was the town’s head doctor pressed the phone to his ear. In Trost hospital, Vexen was called from Midgrid as a patient suffered from a broken leg in four places, which the doctor already knew who had caused the damage. “I’ve have him on morphine just so we can set the bone! You’re worse than Axel when dealing with humans!”

“No way! As If!” Xigbar growled back, “I didn’t ask him to run! I warned him but did he listen?!” Xaldin could only shake his head as Xigbar argued with Vexen.

“I swear Braig,” Vexen muttered darkly on the phone as he walked down the corridor where the robber in question was now being kept, “Our Ops days are over!” He hissed into his phone and rubbed his forehead with a free hand.

“Are you saying I can’t control myself?” Xigbar asked, “For an answer I am completely in control of myself! It’s not my fault! He ran into the car first, even before I got there, so don’t blame this on me, Even.”

Dropping his hand Vexen relaxed, “I know. It’s just frustrating with these new laws and trying to remain hidden, but we can’t raise questions.” He walked out of the hospital and up to the street car station that will lead him towards the river docks, where his canoe was kept out of sight. “It’s bad enough that reports of humans getting attacked by rouge dynamics are circling the region! We simply must try to keep the peace between humans and dynamics.”

“The problem is not human or dynamic.” Xaldin added in his thoughts turning on the off roads to get back to Xigbar’s home. “It is the perception from both sides that causes the rift between the two.”

Vexen at this point sat down on the trolley and gazed out to see the afternoon sun. The trolley quickly pulled to the river docks and Vexen rushed to get off. Walking over and making sure he wasn’t seen, the blonde man pulled out his boat and started to row back to the village. “The world is cruel, but there are still beautiful things still in it.” The doctor spoke, “We’ll discuss this more with Xemnas when I have a chance to get my data from the labs.” Xigbar groaned as he heard a click at the end of the line and shut his phone. Xaldin had already pulled up to the house and both men were just sitting there in silence.

“Looks like Vexen’s freaked out about something.” Xigbar said, “He wouldn’t even dare to question what happened on patrol.” He shot a glance up at his partner. Xaldin returned the look, “I doubt anyone’s trying to hunt us.” Xaldin said, “I think with everything going on, he’s trying to keep the peace between humans and dynamics.”

“That’s the Head Alphas job and the Mayors.” Xigbar said, “We just do our jobs the best we can.” Xigbar thanked the man for the lift and got out of the car, where a man no younger than in his late twenties was sitting on the bench along with his sister.

The man saw Xigbar with his dark violet hair and proceeded to gather his belongings beside him, “It looks like I will take my leave now Evangeline.” The woman smiled at her companion who gave her a hug in return.

“Goodbye Zexion!” Evangeline called out, and the young man greeted Xigbar was he walked home. Xigbar greeted his sister and helped her inside. They talked about their days and later on, Kaian returned home freshly mudded and sweaty from a day of lessons.

“Hey kiddo!” Xigbar shouted out as Kaian walked into the kitchen, “How did it go today?”

Kaian bit her lip to avoid spilling out her encounter with Gabriel, instead she quickly smiled, and “I got to fight Axel today!”

“Really?” Her mother asked, already resting on the couch, “How did it go?”

Kaian sat down near her mother, “It was challenging but good! I almost had him until he pulled out his Chakras.” Kaian rubbed her hand on the back of her head, “After that it was over.”

“Dynamics are allowed to have weapons in battle.” Xigbar told the girl, “My arrow guns are not for show you know.” He sat himself on the opposite of his sister, “Your mother used to carry her blades and we would practice right outside!” Evangeline remembered that memory and laughed.

“Of course! I would always lose after a while, it’s not easy deflecting bullets off. But those blades should’ve defected Axels.” Kaian nodded in agreement as she pulled out the blades mentioned. Their sliver body shinning as they were polished not too long ago. A small inscription had been etched into the blades located near the bottom of the black and white handles.

“I did, but Axel’s much better.” Kaian placed the blades back in their holsters. “But he won’t win at the Trails!”

“That’s the spirit!” Xigbar ruffled Kaian’s hair as he walked past, “Now get over here and help make dinner.” Kaian made a sound of protest over her hair and rushed after her uncle to try and get back at him. Evangeline only laughed as she watched her daughter trying and failing to hit her brother. Xigbar managed to grab a hold of Kaian and was merely holding her down while pressing her pressure points causing the girl to squeal as she tried to break free.

Evangeline admires the view, her brother hunched laughing while play fighting, Kaian’s face beat red from her lack of air. Both of her most loved people here and safe with her, for the time being. However, Evangeline couldn’t help but feel remorse over the loss of another presence, her eldest child who has yet to return. She felt the guilt and sadness of losing her child from her home, recalling the infamous day when Gabriel left. It had been for the best, Evangeline thought, moving her head away from the happy scene, but a mother will always love her child.

“Mom?” Kaian’s bright voice ringed in question. Evangeline’s head snapped up to see her daughter standing there with a bowl in her hands, “Uncle Xig made some tomato soup? Are you up for some?” Kaian lowered the bowl on the small table in front of them, “I may not see you after you eat this but I want to tell you how much I love you now.” She raised her voice as a sneaky grin spread on her face; meanwhile Xigbar heard the stressed sentence and stepped out of the kitchen. “Wiseass, my food is fine! No one died on my watch every time I cooked something!” Both women laughed as Xigbar brought in two other bowls and soon the last three family members chatted over their dinner. Soon night fell upon the sky and another day was completed in the village.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Xigbar and Xaldin normally worked in the Trost sector as detectives for the policemen, though sometimes they have been asked to help around the village. This morning Xaldin had to replace a dynamic that had fallen ill, causing the man to miss his shift. Thankfully, Leon understood the dynamic ordeal and allowed for things like missed shifts to happen as long as the men in his squad were working other jobs.

Xigbar was sent alone today in the Trost station for a backup mission, as Kaian remained home on her own day off. Since her mother’s illness, Kaian had taken over her mother’s job in the nursery. Kaian loved her job, playing with pups and performing her music to them. It gave her the chance to help nurture the next generation.  Kaian rowed on the river enjoying her day off. Each stroke allowed her small canoe steady movement on the water. She blissfully held her eyes on the clear, blue waters with the sturgeon swimming underneath her. A crack of wood caused Kaian to snap her head up to the sound, only to see in the off distance of a deer trotting through the shore.

“Hey Kai!” A voice shouted out and Kaian turns in time to see Axel’s canoe pull up beside her. Axel gives the young blonde a grin, his canoe bumping into hers. “Looks who’s out here?” Kaian rolled her eyes and nudged the man away from her.

“What’s going on Axel?” Kaian playfully asked.

“Just enjoying this beautiful day.” Axel lazily shrugged, stopping his canoe to talk. He pressed against the wood on his canoe and tossed his hand out towards the girl.  “I wanted to feel the breeze, smell the air-

“No, really.” Kaian interrupted him, placing her hands on her hips and shooting him a look. “Come on Axel, you know better than that to lie.” Axel paused for a moment before throwing his hands up.

“Alright, I give.” He pushed his oar aside to avoid a collision.  “I’m on my way to Trost.” Axel grinned, “There’s somewhere I wanted to go…but Saix forced me stay here today.” He whined, pulling back and slumped in his boat. “It’s so boring!”

“Having to do work?” Kaian teased, instead of an answer a splash of water was tossed in her face, “Hey!”

“Serves you right!” Axel snipped, but still laughed anyway. Sitting back up Axel continued, “Its fine every once in a while, but he’s been sending me on missions day after day! On top of that, the guys won’t give me the time of day to speak to him! So why should I follow his orders around the clock? I have a life you know? So today, I promised someone I would see them.” He picked up his oar and started to slowly paddle away; Kaian grabbed her own and caught up with him.

“So, it’s someone now?” She teased, “Are they human?” Axel shrugged, but shook his head. “Not everyone has to live in the village kid, there’s actually dynamics at the Trost University and in the City. I know you’ll be going there soon, so I figured.” He paused a second to change the speed, “I take you there to meet some of them!” Kaian looked at her older friend with wide eyes, excitement filled her veins.

“Really?” Kaian gleefully squealed, “I love visiting Trost! Thank you Axel!” In an instant, Kaian reached out to hug towards Axel who backed away to avoid crashing. “Hey wait a minute!” He saw both canoes tipping dangerously “You’re gonna make us-“He didn’t finish as Kaian lost her balance, caught Axel and dragged them underwater.

 

Once upon shore both dynamics went their separate ways to change and later met nearby one of the exits of the village. Axel was sporting casual clothes with a backpack slung over his shoulder. In his hands, a set of keys placed on a red chain flashed brightly from the sun. Kaian wore a simple pair of loose shorts and a t-shirt.

“Okay.” Axel started to talk as he crept towards the road, “I parked my jeep not far from here in case Saix tried to find me today.” He shot a sneaky grin at Kaian as they walked down the path. With his free hand, Axel began to point out the events he had in store from his plan.  “We go in, see some of my friends, check out the school, leave, and come back before anyone notices!” Axel crackled in laughter at his plan. “It will be great!”

“Are you sure this will work Axel?” Kaian questioned the older dynamic, her blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Saix is not that stupid.” She clutched her bag tighter in thought of punishments will be produced upon them. “I never want to get on his bad side.” Kaian shuddered from her statement. Axel rolled his eyes from Kaian’s questions and crossed his arms in amusement. He spun around to face the young girl and tossed his hands up to stretch. “Relax!” Axel boasted, “That man probably thinks I’m still out scouting nearby streams to check on the environment. Everyone knows he never thinks about anyone else but mission work.” He darkly added, “Especially his ex best friend.” Snapping out of his thoughts, Axel spun his heel back in the direction of the hidden jeep. “He won’t know that we’re gone.” Axel confidently shouted and continues to lead the way. Kaian rolled her eyes and shook her head at the ignorance spilling from the older male.

“Still,” Kaian muttered to herself. Silence fell upon the two dynamics again as footsteps crunched on fallen leaves. After a few minutes, the pair stumbled upon the jeep Axel had hid from the village. It’s soft, red exterior dimmed from the lack of sunlight as Axel climbed into the front seat. Kaian walked around the other side to slide in the passenger door. Once seated on the black interior seats, Axel turned the keys in the ignition. The soft humming from the engine purred in satisfaction. Axel shifted the gears in reverse, or at least he tried to. The gears began to stick and a cranking sound came from the engine. Soon the front of the jeep burst into smoke, which in turn freaked out the two dynamics inside.

“Oh my god!” Kaian screamed as she grabbed her bag and forced her door open. Axel followed in suit as they both scampered out of the jeep. Once at a safe distance, the jeep sputtered and groaned before falling silent. Both dynamics slowly tip toed to the dead vehicle, not wanting a revival from the machine.

“Is it dead?” Kaian whispered at Axel who attempted to pry open the front of the Jeep. In succeeding, a cloud of smoke evaporated into the air. Axel jumped back to avoid inhaling the dusk coughing madly to regain air.  Kaian ran over to the man, rubbing his back as he took in deep breaths.

“Y-yup.”  Axel finally croaked, gulping in more air “It’s down for the count.” Once his breathing was controlled, Axel waited until the smoke cleared from the jeep. “Well, looks like we’re not going anywhere today.” Axel sent a sheepish look and threw his hand behind his head. “I’m sorry about this Kai.” He apologized to the girl, but Kaian smiled. “At least no one got hurt.” She added, a small laugh escaped her lips.

“There you two are.” A deep voice crept behind them, freezing both dynamics in their spots. In slow movements, Axel turned around to see Saix looming over them, his usual murderous glare amplified. “Great,” Axel muttered for only Kaian to hear, “Here comes the fun police.”  Kaian did not waste any time in nodding to the lead omega, respecting his status. “Lead Omega!” Kaian addressed the higher status man. Saix nodded in greeting at the young girl however he did not waver in his place. “I thought I smelled you two nearby,” He shifted his gaze from Kaian and to Axel, “Done with patrolling the rivers then?” Axel didn’t respond and merely shrugged at Saix. A soft growl rumbled from the blue-haired man’s throat, startling both of the younger dynamics, “I am in no mood for your games today, Lea.” Saix called the red-heads name, “There are other matters that have to be addressed without you causing trouble.”

“We were just going into the city, Isa.” Axel snapped, his anger creeping into his veins. “Why can’t you send someone else to cover the rivers? You always make me do the dirty work!”

“I’ve told you this before, Lea.” Saix reprimanded the other, a snarl now forming, “You’re the only one who can research the river without suspicion! Why can’t you just follow a simple order?” He marched forward with ease and appeared inches away from Axel’s face.  “As Lead Omega, it’s my job to be in second of command when Xemnas is busy with the council and meetings on our village!”  He narrowed his eyes down, “The least you could do is complete what was assigned to you for once in your life instead of wrecking havoc for me to clean up!”

Axel glared at Saix, his fists clenched at his sides, “You think just because you’re with Mansex that it’s easy to boss everyone around!” Axel shouted. Saix was taken aback at the outburst and backed a few inches away, startled at the accusation. Axel kept going though, his frustrations venting out in the open. “I’m not some slave you can order! I have a life you know! You wouldn’t know that after spending your time with those snobby higher ups!”

Saix felt his anger seeped into his veins, snarling back “Excuse you! I make sure this village doesn’t burn into the ground!” Saix marched forward till he was inches away from Axel’s face, “And the life you’re referring to is slacking off with your ‘friends’ then I wouldn’t-“.

However Axel continued, he threw his hands out to his sides, his hair flying from the breeze. “Remember how you use to be sensitive and understanding Isa? Or did you forget that when you abandoned our friendship to be some high and mighty asshole’s whore!” Axel panted, having released all of his anger on his former friend. Kaian’s eyes widened at the fight she witnessed, but more so at the tension the older dynamics shared with each other.

Axel gulped in more air as he tried to regain his temper, his eyes staring in horror at what he said. Neither man said a word at each other, the damage was already done. Saix stood still, staring into the eyes of his former friend. Axel felt ashamed; the years of feeling left behind had taken a toll on him. Saix was approached by the elders during the trails that the two endured a decade or so ago. Saix’s strength, level-headiness, and sense of leadership were what the Elders wanted for a mate to Xemnas, the successor for head alpha at the time. There was no warning, one day Axel and Saix conversed in their own world, then soon enough; the red-head was tossed aside. Saix’s cool demeanor turned cold, serious, as he rose to the position needed for his future mate.

Wishing to regain the friendship he had with Saix after he was appointed as Xemnas’s mate, Axel tired to get close to him by becoming one of the elite scouts of the village. For every mission, Axel tired to reconnect with his former best friend, from recon, to even participating in meetings to help with the dynamics in the village, but nothing worked. The more Axel tried to get close, the worse his relations from older members tempered due to his way of thinking interfered with theirs. Sadly, Saix resist supporting Axel’s plans and sided with the council on many occasions. The cold distance from Saix, inclusive meetings only held with the head alpha and the council, Axel felt pushed aside and unwanted. In response, Axel began his own affairs to get noticed by the council. His shamans of pranks, missions, and his trouble making caught attention from Saix and Xemnas, until he found his own friends outside of the village. However, his flamboyant rebellions resulted Axel back in to the scouts and assigned as Saix’s personal elite soldier. At least then he could still be by his best friend’s side, like old times.

 Axel felt stupid in his selfish desire to have his friend again back then and even now as he felt sharp heartbroken pain from the lead omega.

“Isa.” Axel whimpered, reaching a hand out attempting to touch him. He tried to apologize, “I-

“Is that what you really think?” Saix’s monotone voice ignored Axel’s stammering, which in turn stopped Axel dead on. Saix didn’t stop, “After everything I have done for this village, the council, you still think I don’t care, Lea?” A cold dread washed over Axel, the pain from his Lead Omega seeped into his senses. Axel couldn’t speak; the sudden reaction from his former friend surprised him.

Saix slowly adjusted his stance away from the two young dynamics, his expression unreadable. Quietly as he could with his back facing them, he uttered to Kaian, “Miss Braun, you were summoned to rehearse the dances, let us go.” Then he proceeded to leave the two dynamics behind him, his blue hair softly tussled from the wind. Kaian helplessly obeyed the soft request from her Lead Omega and sadly looked at Axel over her shoulder as she treaded the path towards the village.

It wasn’t a surprise to him of Saix’s reaction, however he was unprepared how much resentment was locked under his heart. More so, he was unprepared to feel how heartbroken his former friend felt when he harshly spat out his role. Despite the heavy distance, Axel had never told Saix how spiteful he felt towards the other’s new position. Yet now, Axel pondered over his words in distain, it seemed that he had taken things too far. After all, he mentioned inside his head, refusing to shift his focus from the trail, Saix never asked for this. With a heavy heart, Axel dragged his feet over to the broken jeep, collected his tools from the back, and repaired the engine in somber.

Kaian was scared to produce a sound. Neither omega spoke to each other after what happened. Instead, Kaian forced her senses down to respect the lead omega’s privacy, for it would be disrespectful if she sensed her Lead Omega’s emotions. Saix stared straight ahead, his shoulders drawn back to present a strong outlook. His yellow eyes manifested what was in front of him, hoping that the words that rattled in his brain would subdue in time. After a while of treading on the soft earth, Saix spoke.

“I’m sorry you were a witness to that.” Saix comforted Kaian. His hands relaxed at his side brushing against the robes made for him. “It was unprofessional of me, whatever issue I may have with Axel will not be passed on to you or to anyone else.” Kaian only nodded, her instincts tried to comfort her lead omega, but suppressed them instead. Saix’s eyes slid over to Kaian, his senses picked up her nervous manner. “I appreciate the formality Kaian.” Saix respectfully accepted, “However, refraining yourself would only hurt your process into adulthood. Your reaction is not to be embarrassed about, in fact.” He paused for a moment, a small glimpse of sadness reached his eyes, “This only proves that I need to improve mine.”

Kaian didn’t reply as they entered the square, where older members of the village kept their eyes on them. As they ascended closer to the square, whispers from those nearby echoed quietly around them. Kaian pressed forward but her ears couldn’t help but eavesdrop on whom the conversations mentioned.   
“There they are…” One hushed to a middle aged woman. Another carrying a small child sneered as Kaian and Saix walked by.

“Look at him. Mr. Prim and proper.”

“Saix’s always ready to attack, just you wait.”

“There he is!”

“Shush! He’s second in command! He’ll kill you and get away with it!”

“He’s collected! Look at him!”

Kaian’s temper started to flair at the taunts and whispers directed at her lead omega. She was about to address the accusers when a hand brushed softly against her. She felt the gesture and peered up at Saix who withdrew his pale hand. “There are those who wished for things to change.” He explained, “Sometimes you will find that there are those wanting to see you fail. I may be Lead Omega, a respected member of the council, and mate to head alpha. However,” Saix trailed off, silencing his words altogether.  Kaian waited to hear more, but the pair reached upon the group where Kaian’s mates waited.

“There you are!” A tall, slender, woman with slicked, blonde hair named Larxene squealed sighting the pair. “Did you wake up already?”   
“Miss Braun was gathering lavender plants for her oil bottles.” Saix conjured a lie to Larxene who spied intensely on the young girl. Larxene was the only female from the Special Ops group her uncle Xigbar and Xaldin were in. The elite thirteen members were made up of skilled dynamics that infiltrated areas where humans could not venture. The days of Ops might have ended but many members settled in the village Oblivion, with their leader taking the role of head alpha. Larxene was known for her cruel workouts and intensive training, thus gaining the title the Savage Nymph. Her quick thinking allowed her to survive harsh environments and battles of those twice her size. Netherless, Larxene was the perfect candidate to help the pups execute the dances for the last trail.

“Alright, Lead Omega.” Larxene wrapped her hands around Kaian’s arm to separate her from Saix. “I’ll let it slip by this time, Kai.” Larxene squinted her eyes and trailed a delicate finger across Kaian’s jaw line. “You’ll be our first patron today as a reward for being late!”

Larxene seized Kaian’s hand and tugged her into one of the huts, a crackle bellowing from the older woman. Saix remained unimpressed at Larxene’s attempts to scare the pups. He tuned in only for a moment for the echoes of drums and Larxene barking out commands. Satisfied at the lesson, Saix headed into one of the larger huts, created for the rulings of head alphas. Xaldin and an alpha woman guarded the hut’s entrance, their broad statures imitating anyone who wished a brutal fight. When Saix walked up to the hut, Xaldin and the woman addressed him formally and allowed him access to his home. Peering inside, Saix discovered his mate in a private discussion with Daniel, one of the human innkeepers down in Midgrid.

“From your report, Daniel.” Xemnas calmly spoke, tucking in numerous piles of other reports that sprawled over his desk, his white hair flowing freely down. “You wrote that the hiker survived?”

Daniel nodded his head, sitting comfortably on the chair in front of Xemnas. “Yes, Sir. They were able to survive the ride to the hospital and receive treatment for their concussion. A CT scan showed no signs of brain damage but only a cracked skull.” Daniel finished off his report and leaned back in his chair, “Have you found out who saved the poor man?”

Xemnas had sensed his mates’ emotions and presence wavering over him, as if the cool night air encased him. Looking over Daniel’s head, Xemnas’s instincts easily examined Saix’s dismay, and realsed a calming scent that only his mate would receive. Adjusting his focuses on Daniel, Xemnas continued “Yes. One of our young dynamics happened to spot him and immediately sent the hiker down before the damages were too late.” Daniel let out a breath of tense air, his nerves stabilizing. “That’s what I thought.” Saix stepped further into the room startling the human. “Lead Omega!” Daniel formally greeted, bowing his head slightly when Saix approached the two men. “It is an honor to see you!”

Xemnas felt pride seep in his veins at the sight of his mate being respected by the human. In many villages, only the alphas and betas would receive high placements and respect from all types of members; however the status of omegas were not taken seriously. Some villages saw those who were male and labeled an omega were less than their female counterpart. Stories of horrible events were spoken throughout Xemnas’s time, even ones he would not share. However, looking at his mate happily, he was grateful to lead a village none of horrible out casting occurred anymore. Once the meeting was over. Daniel bid hid farewells to the Head Alpha and Lead Omega as Xaldin was summoned to escort Daniel back to Midgrid.

Once the scent of Daniel faded away, Saix felt his entire body relaxed from the ordeals of today as he allowed himself vulnerable in front of his mate. Xemnas instincts sensing from earlier and seeing his own mate break the stoic mold finally had a chance to comfort him. Striding over, the older male encased himself around Saix; his scent attempting to bury any hurt, heartbreak, and pain his mate had wrapped himself in hours ago. Saix didn’t stop him, only asked for words of reassurance needed on his own actions, “Tell me that what I have done is right.” Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix and rested his head on top of soft blue hair.

“The faults are not with you, dear.” Xemnas quietly comforted him. Saix could only nod as his omega senses overwhelmed his speech and he found himself falling to them. Piece by piece, the mask he had worn cracked and chipped away; exposing himself only to the mate he had permitted himself to love. The fragile friendship with Axel was now broken, cut from their string and the omega felt every inch of heartbreak over the loss of his dear old friend.

Over the years, Saix has felt the stress of upholding the role of Lead Omega to the best he could. It was unheard of a male omega taking the place of Lead Omega in the village, thus temperament arguments spelled over his role. His once best friend Axel, whom he cherished greatly, had to be grated aside, as Saix went through the process of taking the role of Lead Omega. Saix believed that having bestowed his fate as Lead Omega, he could make positive changes for better life in the village. How he wished he could apologize for years of silence, the solemn glares, and the loneliness he made to his former best friend, whom was pushed to the sidelines, while he put into the process of becoming Xemnas’ mate, to show that he can make a difference in the village.

How he wished to have Axel there to comfort him as he spent countless hours prepping for the work he would have to enforce once appointed. Including the night before he was to commence the official mating ceremony with Xemnas, Saix wished to have Axel by his side to help him prepare his mind, body, and soul to mend with another, instead of the cold stares of unfamiliar faces in the room. However, his duty as a Lead Omega is to never show fear, always be strong, and be the leader for those who couldn’t. His role over the years presented himself as a strict, serious, and calming leader who showed no mercy to those wanting harm on the village. While many villagers praised Saix for the wonderful job he has done, there are those still disgusted at him because of his status. Saix could handle the taunts, the stares, praise, and more. However, not having the person whom you’ve have been family to by your side amongst the crowed was brutal. What was worst of all, the strain from the process and the years afterward cracked the foundations Saix and Axel had. Regret, Remorse, guilt, and anger between the two old friends burrowed deep in each other until today.

 Not wanting to upset his mate further, Xemnas led the pair on their soft bed. As Xemnas gently placed Saix down, the sliver-haired man beckoned one of the guards that stood from the door. Lowering his tone, Xemnas instructed the female Alpha to not allow anyone in his chambers until further notice. As the woman marched out to follow the command, Xemnas hurried back to his mate. The alpha purred deeply, to calm his mate and his emotions, shielding Saix away from the outside world with his own body. After a while, the emotions of Saix calmed, relaxed, and rested after losing their strength leaving the omega powerless and drained. Saix squeezed his mate’s chest feeling the rough textures as a way to fill the void of emptiness and a coping mechanism. Xemnas kept his alpha purr and stroked the mate’s back with his free hand.

“How to fix this?” Saix wondered out loud only for his mate to tune in. “Had I been aware.”

“You can never go back to fix a wrong doing.” Xemnas comforted his mate, raising Saix’s chin to see his face, “You could only move forward and in hope mend the broken pieces later on.” Saix said nothing but basked into his alphas scent. Luckily, Saix thought to himself, the only thing that was positive about the process was to be able to fall in love and meet his other half. At first, the pair seemed standoffish at each other, barely knowing hardly anything except names. However, as time passed Xemnas never left Saix’s side. The pair spent countless hours together, and soon discovered many things about each other. It felt wonderful to Saix, who was thrown into the chaos and expected to perfect his duty, that the man he would spend his life with, ironically completed the missing pieces left in his heart. In return, Saix could sense and understand Xemnas better than anyone could, which only prompted his family further to execute their mating ritual when they were of age.  Saix has regretted many things in his life, but not once did he regret meeting Xemnas on that fateful morning.  The pair spent the next hour unwinding their stress and encasing their vulnerable selves with each other, the outside world left behind for only a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

“Alright ladies!” Larxene barked at the group of kids sprawled on the floor in front of her. She cocked her hip on her left side, her eyebrow raised.  “That was pathetic.” She deadpanned her disgust at the group. The hut steamed in heat from hours from practicing the last trail dances. Kaian’s body was spent from working that much without stopping. She layed on her back, sweat beading down from all parts of her, yet a smile was still planted on her face from it all.

Larxene frowned in dismay, “The last trail, the night of dances, hinting, that it LASTS ALL NIGHT.” She emphasized her words, glaring at some of the kids muttering out their complaints, rubbing their sores on arms and legs. She tsked her tongue at the sight in front of her cold blue eyes, “If you can’t handle two hours of intensive dancing, than what kind of dynamic you are?”

“A dead one.” A boy said dryly, the others pups erupting bouts of laughter from the remark. The boy could barely blink as a small sharp knife pierced the ground inches from by his face, wobbling slightly from Larxene’s aim. Silence quickly spelled over the room, which made the woman smile at regaining control.  Sticking her knives in her satchel, she calmly walked to obtain the one she threw. Bending down, she wrapped her nimble fingers around the sharp weapon, and with ease plucked it from the ground. Larxene’s smiled which only cause the pups around her to gulp nervously, and cooed at the boy.

“Are you done?” she purred at the boy. The short pup nodded vigorously, afraid of speaking out of turn as the scent of fear drenched from his glands. “Good!” Larxene shouted, standing up and stepped away. The boy slumped back, celebrating internally of avoiding her wrath. Larxene stepped over where she was before, padding softly on the rough soil. Sharply turning around, she pointed at the mass group of pups still on the ground. “Let’s start again!” She crackled madly from watching the pups scramble up to their original positions.

Kaian didn’t waste anytime as she climbed herself up, only to trip again from the off balance. Larxene smiled in triumph that the pups tuned in to her words, not needing to shoot out her weaponry this time. Once the pups were in their respectable spots, Larxene raised her fingers and snapped. In the far side, some of the adults sat with their traditional instruments. Hearing the command, the lead drummer counted off, and soon the rhythmic melody of drums and flute commenced.

“Alright!” Larxene shouted over the music, “Let’s start again!”

The group of pups practiced the basic dance in sync. Each stroke was rehearsed, every turn was in time, and soon enough the pups lost their nerve. Feeling the music run through their souls, the pups relaxed and gracefully flowed with the drums. Kaian lost herself to the music, as if her body was the vessel and sound travel through effortlessly. Closing her eyes, Kaian let go of controlling her body, muscle memory taking over. In her mind, she imagined how the night would go. The blazing fire with smoke traveling high for miles, members of adults stared in awe, their traditional grab illuminated by the light. Her friends, once young and innocent, turned into grown adults, embarking their first steps of adulthood. All under the night sky, bright, shining stars present themselves more beautiful than ever before.

“Watch out!” A shrill voice broke Kaian’s concentration, and her body collided with a figure. Kaian opened her eyes to find herself entangled with one of the girls, Erica. Everything seemed to stop in motion, a small gathering circling around the two girls.

Erica, a shout full figured women with a short brunette hair, was trapped by Kaian’s weight. She blew out air to move her bangs that fell over her circle pudgy face. “Kaian!” Erica growled out, her hazel eyes burning at the blonde girl on top of her, “Get off!”

“I’m so sorry!” Kaian apologized she rolled off of Erica, letting the brunette stand. Erica brushed off the dust that stained her garb wear as Kaian pleaded with her. “I didn’t mean to-

“You always do this Kaian!” Erica shouted at her, storming up to be inches away from Kaian’s oval shaped face. “Everytime we try to practice, you always mess it up! Why can’t you just pay attention and follow along? Was being raised by one parent make you stupid?” Erica’s anger filled the room as students started to whisper.

“I said I was sorry and shut up!” Kaian interjected, her nose pressing against the bigger girl’s. “Don’t talk about my mother that way! My body just reacted on its own!”

“Well maybe you should learn to!” Erica sharply replied, her fists clenching at her side. “Things would be better off without you screwing things up! Your brother has no problems with these things, why can’t you! It’s bad enough you’re a product of a failed mating; but to constantly be a walking accident isn’t helping this out here!” Kaian froze from Erica’s insult for a second, only to feel her anger rapidly rising. Kaian growled at the girl and raised her clawed fist in the air at Erica.

 Larxene marched up to the two girls and pulled them apart. “Cut it out!” Larxene yelled, the two girls immediately backed down. Erica jumped out of Larxene’s hold, glaring at Kaian. Pointing a finger, Erica shouted “Everything we do as a group, she has to ruin it! Her being here just makes things worse!” Motioning to the rest of the group Erica added, “We’re better off without her here with her stupid happy go lucky attitude messing the flow of how our group SHOULD be!”

“If you actually performed everything right,” Larxene coolly stated, her eyes narrowing at the disrespect shown, “then EVERYONE would go home. You work as a team, one fails than so does the rest!” Kaian said nothing but forced her eyes on the ground. Larxene sighed, and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. Moving her hand towards the musicians, she waved them to leave. As the commotion died down, Larxene scanned at the remaining pups in the hut. “You’re dismissed; polish the finishing touches and be ready to go over them the next time we meet.” Larxene ended the class with a wave of her hand.

The pups formally nodded their heads in return, thanking their instructor. Soon, the pups gathered their belongings and left the hut, Erica shoving Kaian as she passed by. Kaian growled loudly at the assault, attempting to claw her right there, until a bright clearing of a throat cut her senses. Still facing the entrance of the hut, Kaian sighed and unleashed her fists.

“I know what you’re going to say.” She tiredly mumbled as Larxene caught up to her spot. Larxene glowered her eyes at the young girl, sensing her frustrations from the practice. “And what would I have said?” Larxene asked. Kaian shrugged and shifted her weight on her right side, still not meeting Larxene’s gaze. “You know,” Kaian scuffed the soil with her right foot, “Why can’t I be like Gabriel? Why can’t I follow along like everyone else?” She digged deeper into the soil, “It seems like everyone wants me to be someone else?” She raised her head, her eyes filled with frustration, “What’s wrong with just accepting me?”

Larxene groaned at the outburst, reaching out to ruffle the girl’s hair. “Because,” Larxene started to say, moving outside of the hut, “The older village members, like Erica’s parents, are just jealous at your family. Having a single mother with an absent father would normally make dynamics out of control and go rouge due to the imbalance in the family.” Sending a smile over her shoulder, Larxene added “When you don’t show that, they get scared. You’re supposed to be headed towards a dark path, yet you work in the nursery! Not to mention, Erica’s just pissed that you can let the dance and the music flow through you and that makes you a better dancer than her.”

Kaian treaded after the older woman, shielding her eyes briefly at the high noon sun. Larxene basked in the warmth. “Good thing I ended things early.” She teased, stretching her arms out for the sun to tan them, “I got tired of dealing with you brats anyway.” She waved Kaian goodbye, heading towards her own hut, “Catch you later.” Kaian watched Larxene leave, her slick hair staying in place against the heat.

 As the female alpha treaded away, Kaian pivot her feet and began the journey home. Families and lone dynamics crowded the square while Kaian observed her surroundings on the way. A child was tossed in the air by their Alpha father, with their mother laughing by. A couple walked along the huts, conversing together and holding hands. An elderly husband and wife sat peacefully in their own shop, sitting silence and taking in the day with each other. Kaian’s heart twisted painfully, engrossed in the manner of happy families still together. She shouldn’t be jealous at them, Kaian thought to herself as she continued out of the square. It wasn’t her fault father died, her mother refusing to speak about the ordeal. Even her uncle wouldn’t mention her father’s name, instead tired to distract Kaian in other things.

As she dug her shoes into the soil, Kaian wondered what her father was like. Did he have blonde hair? A soft smile? Was he strong and huge, or quiet and timid? Or stern with a military background? Did he have huge hands, or were they dainty like Kaian’s? Was he sharp with his words like Gabriel? There are so many questions that Kaian wished to ask her mother, but Evangeline refused to answer. Although she never knew her father, Kaian couldn’t help but wonder about him, even almost as an adult.

One of the rare happy occasions she remembered with Gabriel was on one night many years ago. Both their mother and uncle slept on while the two youngest family members stayed awake. Gabriel was only thirteen as he told tales about what their father could be, while a nine year old Kaian giggled softly, drawing her covers closer on her bed.

A pair of birds tweeted nearby during Kaian’s travel. The soft breeze flew through her blonde hair, the cool air gazing her skin. The forest shaded the hot sun’s rays, but still allowed light to shine through on the trees. Small groupings of flowers grew around the large trunks of oak, soaking up the few rays that penetrated the forests.

“Maybe.” Kaian said, slowing her movements down and reached over to pluck a blue mixed flower, “Are you watching me even now?” She sniffed the flowers’ sweet scent blended with fresh dew. Placing down the flower, resting it against the base, Kaian smiled. “Wherever you are,” she said, standing up and raising her head to the sky, “I hope I made you proud. Uncle Braig has been amazing as a father figure, so you should thank him too.” She paused, tuning in to the forest around her. She hears animals gallop around the trails, birds flying past, and the rushing streams flowing through the cracks and rivers. Turning back on the path, Kaian went home.

As she neared the house, she noticed the familiar truck stationed by. Running up the steps, Kaian almost tripped from her excitement as she flung the door open. There, passing the hallway, Xigbar held his own coffee mug and a book. “Hey Kid!” Xigbar called out, cracking his own smile, “Where you go today?”

Kaian closed the door behind her and eloped her uncle in a hug. “Hey Uncle!” She greeted happily, “I cruised around the river, hang out with Axel,” she trailed off suddenly recalling the fight, and shook her head to forget it. She released her uncle and trekked up the stairs adding “I got called in by Larxene to train, got into a fight, no big deal-“  Kaian believed that her recent encounter would go unnoticed to her uncle, running up the steps to hide from his disapproving stares. Xigbar’s ear tuned into the mentioned fight while Kaian tried to flee, now focus on what his niece had done.

“Wait a second,” Xigbar called, a scowl forming on his lips as he grabbed one hand onto the railing. Kaian was in mid step on the stairs, her back facing her uncle’s questioning stare. “Get back down here.” He firmly said, crossing his arms as his face turned serious from hearing his niece fighting. Kaian trudged down the stairs slowly with her head hanging low. Kaian reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes not meeting Xigbar’s disapproving gaze. Xigbar paused a moment his eyes peering down at Kaian, “You got into a fight?” He pressed for an answer. Kaian didn’t say a word, the guilt eating her away prevented her from speaking out. Xigbar sighed in disappointment, dragging his free hand over his wounded face. Setting down his mug and book, Xigbar walked over to the front porch and slide the door open, “Come on kiddo,” Xigbar called out, “Let’s talk out here, since your mother’s sleeping.”

Kaian treading after her Uncle, noticing him grab a second gun in his holster and placing it besides his own twin blasters. As the two made it outside, Xigbar hopped down the steps and paced further out to the land. “…So what happened this time?” Xigbar asked. Kaian rubbed a hand behind her neck and shot a nervous glance at her uncle.

“Well,” She cleared her throat, trying to force the invisible frog stuck in her throat while Xigbar patiently waited. His face unwavering but motioned his head to continue. Kaian swallowed and peered ahead. “Larxene had us practice the dance, and I sorta got lost in the music and I zoned out, then I collided onto Erica.” She scuffed a toe into the soil, digging further in aggravation. “That snobby Erica then loses it.” Her vision of the distance shorelines and mountains turned hazy, and she felt her body tighten. She cleared her throat again, her voice watery, “Telling everyone how I shouldn’t be here, how this whole family’s worthless. All the while, everybody else just stands there, like they agree with her.” She turned her head away and quickly rubbed her eyes, collecting herself before facing her uncle’s concern gaze. “I’ve grown up with these kids, yet I’m still some outsider to them! They don’t accept us yet you’re one of the best one’s out of here!”

Xigbar felt his heart tear at his niece’s broken stance, knowing too well about the challenges of being accepted. Despite living in the village, Xigbar fully knew well about the discrimination towards his family. Much of the vocal dislike has died down since Xemnas has been leader, but old habits die hard, with the Braun family being a prime example of harsh treatment. In the earlier years when Xigbar brought his sister there, there were often fights about letting Evangeline and her children stay.

Xigbar could remember the times he augured with the Elders to allow Kaian and Gabriel into the lessons in the village. He tried to years to make the villagers see what his children had for potential, and while some of the younger dynamics accepted the family, there were still the older generations that even Xigbar had to suppress his anger in order to still reside in the village. He gently reached out and brushed a tear that escaped from his nieces watery eyes. With a soft smile, Xigbar wrapped his arm around Kaian and walked in slow paces, releasing a calming scent for his young charge.

 “This village still holds its traditions, just like any other small town.” Xigbar explained. They reached the edge of the cliff, the waters rumbled below them. Xigbar pulled out the gun he had picked up earlier and passed it to his niece. “Despite times changing, people will still talk about those that are different than them.” He turns his head to show the blind side, “It wouldn’t surprise me if those old coots still bitch about my appearance or my lack of manners as they call it.”

“It doesn’t bother me that they think I’m weird,” Kaian tired to interject, “But when they start talking about you and mom, I just…”

“You just got mad and lost your cool.” Xigbar finished and raised one of his guns to inspect the weapon for any damage.  Lowering the weapon down, he flashed Kaian a grin, “I know it seems that fighting can just shut their mouths for once, to prove to everyone that you do belong, but it only makes you as bad as they are.”

“I know…” Kaian whined out, “Sometimes I wish that they would see me as..” She trailed off, rolling her shoulders to release the tension. “You know what?” It doesn’t matter.” Kaian looked up at her uncle with a wide grin, “I’ve got my family and that’s all that matters.”

Xigbar wrapped an arm around her, matching her grin with his own, “That’s the spirit!” he laughed aloud. Lowering his voice, Xigbar squeezed his grip to show comfort, “Just because you don’t fit in, doesn’t mean you don’t belong. It’s like I say, the last flower to bloom will be the most beautiful of them all.” 

Kaian paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes at Xigbar and stifling a giggle, “That’s from Mulan.” She snickered out before nudging her head against his toned shoulder, “…Thanks for cheering me up, Uncle.”

Xigbar just ruffled her hair in response, laughing along with Kaian as the sun descended down into the earth.

They stayed out in the late sun, later practicing target shooting for Kaian until dark approached the land. At dinner, Xigbar told Kaian about his shift, this time assigned to the swat team for a conjoined mission.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt.” Kaian said, cupping her own bowl of leftover soup in the kitchen. The pair finished their training and ate their dinner while Evangeline slept on. Xigbar nodded his mouth full of soup. Swallowing whatever was left, Xigbar set his spoon down.

“That’s always the thing with swat teams; you never know what might happen in those things.” Xigbar stood up, grabbing his bowl to refill from the large pot nesting on the stove. “This time we got lucky. Anyway, so you’re telling me that Larxene didn’t maim anyone today?” He plucked the ladle filled with soup and dunked it into his bowl, “That’s an improvement from before.”

“I know!” Kaian agreed, pushing her bowl aside and rested her arms on the table. “Normally she’s one those instructors you don’t want to be near in fear of getting stabbed.” Xigbar snorted at the girl’s comment and Kaian added, “I’ve heard she was worse in Ops?” Xigbar sat back down as Kaian asked her question. The older man closed his eye and tired to remember, his fingers loosely on his chin. Snapping his eye open, Xigbar snorted. “Oh yeah she was a bitch! The only girl on the team and yet no one wanted to deal with her! Poor Axel though, the kid was always being tailed by her and Marluxia!” He wiped his eye from overusing his laughter, “Demyx was so scared of her, that he would always try to not cower every time she entered for meetings.” Leaning back in his chair, Xigbar sighed. “Yeah, she’s tame now, but back then she wasn’t.”

Kaian hummed in thought, “I can imagine. I wouldn’t want to mess with her.” She drew her bowl closer to her, “Uncle Braig?” Kaian asked, bringing her spoon to her lips, “How come every time you talk about your Ops days, you bring up Demyx?”  She slurped her spoon, tasting the broth traveling down her throat. Xigbar scooted closer to the table, his arm on the surface and wearing a grin. “That’s because Demyx was one of my closest friends back then!” Throwing his arms back of his head, Xigbar slouched in his chair, his weight creaking in protest. “We used to hang out all the time! Poor kid was eighteen when he was assigned to us, so it was up to me to teach him the ropes!”

“So you corrupted him?” Kaian teased, and evaded a napkin thrown at her. Xigbar laughed, “As if! The guy had his moments, but you would have liked him. He’s kinda like you. Nice guy, clumsy, lazy.” He chuckled at the memory. “Anyway, Demyx was the best in recon, so our leader brought him in. Needless to say, it was a great decision on Xemnas’s part, not so much for Xaldin.”

“Having that lazy idiot along with your uncle made me want to kill them every day.” A low tenor, rich, tired voice pierced the conversation. Kaian and Xigbar turned their heads to see Xaldin stand in the doorway.

“Hey Uncle Xaldin!” Kaian greeted, “Uncle Braig made soup yesterday, want a bowl?” She finished off the rest of her bowl and stood to wash it off. “I promised we left some.”

“That’s sweet, but I have to drag your uncle away.” Xaldin replied; shooting the said man a look, “We were called down to Xemnas’s, immediately.”

Xigbar recognized what Xaldin was referring to, and quickly gathered his belongings. Kaian watched the interaction between the two men while standing in the kitchen. As she trailed after the two men, Kaian asked, “Is everything ok?”

“No need to worry about,” Xaldin answered, throwing open the front door. With his back turned Kaian discovered the outline of two lances covered by his shirt, a sinking feeling dropped to her stomach. Xigbar caught up, strapping his holsters down where his twin guns nestled in. Noticing his niece’s nerves, he hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss on her forehead, much to Kaian’s dismay. “Ugh gross!”

“Gotcha kid!” Xigbar cackled, winking at her as he raced out the door, “I’ll be back soon! Love ya!”

Xaldin bid farewell to the girl and matched the pace Xigbar set towards the square. Kaian rested her body against the front door, Xigbar’s and Xaldin’s backs fading from view. A yawn escaped her lips; the events of the day wore her down. Covering her mouth, Kaian simply turned around and cleaned up the mess left behind from dinner. She tried not to speculate what could have gone wrong, washing the dishes in comforting silence.

Xigbar and Xaldin send nothing to each other as they appeared at the hut. Lexeaus was already standing guard, but moved aside for his colleagues.

“You’re the last ones.” Lexeaus deep voice rumbled.

“Blame Braig.” Xaldin gruffed, nudging his hand towards the sharpshooter, “Not my fault his ass lives so far out.”

“Whatever.” Xigbar grumbled, separating the hut’s doors and walked inside. Lexeaus and Xaldin followed in tow. There inside the hut, Xemnas sat in his chair overseeing the entrance, with Saix beside him. The members of the Ops group were mostly there; Vexen, Zexion, Larxene, Saix, Xemnas, Axel, Lexeaus, Xaldin, and lastly Xigbar. Xaldin frowned at the missing members that were absent, “Where is Marluxia?” He questioned the scientist sitting in one of the chairs, who huffed and crossed his arms “Too busy tending his garden to join us?”

“Marluxia is already out of town.” Vexen told Xaldin, his blonde hair tampered from loss of sleep. “A family member passed on from his father’s side, he won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“Whatever the case may be, let’s finally start this meeting.” Zexion interrupted, his blue hair covering half of his face, a book tucked in his bag behind him. Lexeaus moved from standing near Xaldin and took his place beside his smaller mate. Xigbar rolled his shoulders back and peered at the head alpha. “So where’s the fire Xemnas?” Xigbar took himself besides Axel and shifted his weight over to one side. Xaldin stood his ground, his eyes keeping watch at the door, between Xigbar and Vexen.

Xemnas cleared his throat and rose from his chair. Walking around his desk, Xemnas positioned himself in view for his members to see. Saix remained in place, his eyes unwavering.

“Trost City has accused us of harming multiple citizens.” Xemnas stated, his arm reaching behind him to and extracted a heavy manila file. “In my hands are the reports made from victims who claimed that dynamics attacked them.” He passed the file over to Saix, who drew up the papers for everyone to see.

“In so doing, there has been talk of retaliation from the city. I heard about it during my routes this morning” Vexen added, his frown deepened at the remark, “Anything related to a dynamic has caused terror in the human citizens, whether in car jackings to law enforcement.” The blonde man directed his thumb at Xigbar; a growl escaped the scarred man’s lips. Vexen ignored the threat and continued. “The past three months, I had twenty cases of humans with deep tissue lacerations resembling of animal wounds.”

“So far, the damages happen in the middle of the night, where the victims were caught alone.” Zexion said with his larger mate agreeing silently. Zexion added another file into the folder and handed them next to Lexeaus. “It’s almost like Jack the ripper, the difference is that no one has died…yet.”

Larxene’s bright voice shot out, who pressed herself against Axel. “They can’t blame this on us!” She retaliated, “You know there are rouge dynamics in the city! It couldn’t be one of ours.” She took the folder Lexeaus gave to her once he was through, opening up the contents to see.

“That may be true.” Xemnas calmly spoke, extending his hand out to the girl, “But we must keep our eyes out, and all of our numbers accounted for. It isn’t wise to ignore any coincidences.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, all except Axel. “If that’s the case, “Axel started to interlude, avoiding the gaze of Saix still, “How do you want to handle them? These Rogue Dynamics are dangerous; you never know what might set them off.” The fire-haired pyro stretched out his arms and shooed Larxene off of him when she passed him the files. Axel selected one report, pulling the paper out of the folder, “For instance,” He read off of the report, “this one has a college football player, left a frat party drunk only to be found later on with head trauma and a broken spine. States here that the poor sucker is still in a coma.” Axel passed the files to Xaldin, sticking the file back in. “Those rouge dynamics gives us a bad name.” Axel sneered, crossing his arms in displeasure. Xemnas quickly defused the tension from the male, sending a calming scent as an older alpha.

“The Mayor and I have already discussed possible solutions to this problem.” Xemnas showed no anger over Axel’s outburst, “The city of Trost will increase their numbers in the police sector, adding more dynamics to the night patrol. Midgrid has received word of new volunteers to help with the tourist populations. As for us, our main concerns are to be keeping watch over our borders and secure the areas tighter.” The head alpha fixed his gaze over at Vexen, “I trust you’ll keep us up to date about the cases?”

“I will superior.” Vexen confirmed. Xemnas pleased with Vexen’s answer adjusted his gaze to Lexeaus. “I want a full list of all recorded dynamics in this village, converse with the bookkeeper for details. Tell her that I ordered the commands should she resist working with an alpha.” Lexeaus nodded, his large frame shadowed most of the members in the hut besides Xaldin.

“Wait a second,” Xigbar interrupted Xemnas, throwing his hand up. Xemnas nodded at the sharpshooter, signaling him to continue. Xigbar raised himself up from the ground, brushing off access dirt. Once satisfied, Xigbar addressed the group, “What about dynamics that aren’t physically here? How do you want us to track them down?”

“We have addressed missing dynamics from the village through the correct communication routes in the three major locations. Most were located quickly and are aware of the issues.” Xemnas explained to the man. “Luxord and Marluxia have already been notified by us earlier today. Dynamics from other villages are not our concern.” Xigbar felt his inner self crack slightly at the thought of a certain blonde’s absence.

“Speaking of absent members, our little water boy is nowhere to be found. Are you still thinking about that coward, Braig?” Larxene cooed, twirling one of her bangs with her finger, “He was never a good fighter you know? Given these circumstances, that idiot may have already gotten himself killed and did us a favor.” She crackled for a brief moment  but the laughter halted when she left her throat indent from a gun pressed against her.

Xigbar snarled and growled low enough for her to hear as he pressed the gun closer. “Shut your mouth.” He snarled at her, his yellow eye flashing red. “Demyx may not have been the strongest one here, but he’s not weak! Demyx wouldn’t let himself die that easily!” Lexeaus and Xaldin wrapped their arms around their sharp friend, forcing him back before he could pull the trigger.  Larxene clutched her bare throat and glared at Xigbar, rubbing her skin from the sharp weapon.

Xemnas remained unfazed at the scene in front of him, “Larxene, you should remember that Demyx was trained in Recon. Those skilled in that area are notably able to hide in plain sight, and proved to be successful in his missions, with one mission involving you escorting a targeted ambassador who would have died if Demyx did not intervene to repair your mistakes.” Larxene clicked her tongue in response, disgusted from the reminder of her disastrous mission, and remained silent refusing to address her sight with her Head Alpha.

Xigbar smirked from the sight but Xemnas flashed his yellow eyes at Xigbar, stunning the man briefly. “The same could be said for you, Xigbar.” Xemnas reminded the man, “After all, Demyx has been thoroughly trained to defend himself should there be a reason. His ability to hide in plain sight may delay our chances in finding him.” Xemnas increased his gaze on Xigbar, “But that doesn’t excuse my sniper in losing his own self control, unless he wishes to have his status stripped away from him.”

Xigbar understood his alpha’s warning and struggle to nod under the fierce control. When Xemnas released him, Xigbar fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“Any other outbursts?” Xemnas calmly interjected to the rest of the group. A wave of no’s and negatives echoed through the hut, including Xigbar’s weakened “No head alpha.”

“Then in that case, “Saix said, the files returned to him by Xaldin, “I believe meeting is adjoined.”

 Axel was the first to leave, unable to meet the eyes of Saix at this time, and vice versa with the blue-haired man. The group filed out slowly, even with Larxene mumbling apologies to Xigbar as she scampered out. Xigbar and Xaldin were the last to leave, closing the hut’s entrance on their way out.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

In his office, Vexen held his papers intensively, groaning at the mass amount of paperwork. It had been one month since the meeting was held, and luckily there weren’t any new cases being filed. Many dynamics were told about the news as soon as possible, spreading across the village like wildfire. Vexen, or what the hospital staff calls him, Dr. Ice, has been working endlessly attempting to save victims of dynamic attacks from the city.

While his primary field was in Cancer research, Vexen always placed his village’s health as a number one priority, including anything related to his own kind. A normal doctor would have resigned from the amount of work, but Vexen was grateful to have his own team for research bestowed by the hospital. The seasons have begun to change, the spring air twisting heavily as temperatures rise.

Summer will be upon Oblivion in three months, just in time for the Trails to begin.  Vexen groaned again, out of all the years in his practice, the trails were the worst for him to monitor. Almost every year, Vexen had to reset a bone back in place, or remove an organ or two from a dynamic badly hurt from the trails.

The doctor removed his glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose; a small sandwich was on his desk, made by his mate earlier that morning. Rubbing his eyes, Vexen was about pick up his phone and call it a day when a knock broke his concentration. He shuffled his papers, arraigning them to appear organized, calling out to the door. “Come in!” The phone call would have to wait at a later time.

 

Elsewhere, Evangeline relaxed on the bench outside her home, watching her daughter practice her weaponry skills around on the grass. Her skin, flushed from long period of sickness, radiated brightly in the sun, black hair hung in a braid and fastened by a small tie. It has been a while since she gathered her strength without the help of her child or brother, wanting to enjoy the spring air before summer arrived. She took a deep breath in; scenting the numerous flowers that had bloomed nearby, along with the rustic oak wafting the air. For a moment, Evangeline felt like her old self again, sitting contently and peacefully.

Suddenly a rank order replaced the sweet smells, which made Evangeline wince.

“Sorry sis,” Xigbar apologized as he plopped himself down next to her. Evangeline rolled her eyes at her brother, shoving him gently for his body order.   
“You’re fowl.” Evangeline whined, rubbing her nose softly, “The least you could do is shower first Braig!”

She missed the look Xigbar gave her, too engrossed in trying to recognize the smells around her. Xigbar smiled along, scooting closer to her, “As if! Blame flamesilocks over there.” Xigbar tossed his head at Axel, who tagged along today on his route, “Guy wanted to chase down a perp without my permission.”

“At least I got him!” Axel shouted back, resting on the bed of the truck, his face flushed from the wind. On the driver’s side Xaldin clutched the steering wheel, already irritated from the earlier events by their stowaway. Evangeline was surprised at herself for not sensing the other two men as she has normally done, but only nodded to keep appearances.

“Yeah but that was after I ran after your ass!” Xigbar yelled back, earning a middle finger from the red-head. While Xigbar went to greet Evangeline, Kaian, who was outside practicing her fighting skills, pressed her body against the passenger door to greet the others. “Hi guys!” She cheerfully greeted the men. “Hello there Kai.” Xaldin returned the greeting, sticking his thumb out to the back of the truck. “Want to take this thing with you?”

Axel glowered at the man’s insult, hitting the truck with his fist, “Hey! I’m still here, you know?”

“Then get the hell off of my truck.” Xaldin’s expression turned dark, a shiver flew through Kaian’s spine. “We didn’t ask for a stowaway this morning, and I’m not going to say it again.”

“I’ll take him today Xaldin!” Kaian suggested, grabbing Axel’s hand and pulling him out of the bed. Axel shouted in surprise from the sudden movement but secretly thanked the girl in her help from escaping a beating. Xigbar came back to the truck just as Axel was on the ground, a case file nestled in his scarred hands.

“Okay, Dilan!” Xigbar yelled at Xaldin, sliding back into the truck. “I told you I would find it!”

“You came back for a file?” Kaian asked as Xaldin rolled his eyes at his partner’s forgetfulness, gripping his hands tightly on the steering wheel.

“Yup!” Xigbar’s confidently said, showing off his teeth, “Now I can breathe easy!”

“For twenty minutes.” Xaldin cut in, turning the truck back on with his keys, “Leon’s going to skin you for skipping out on work.”

“W-wha, oh come man! Really?” Xigbar complained to Xaldin who pulled out of the driveway, waving briefly to Kaian. The partners took off towards their late shift, the truck’s wheels spinning dry dirt as they left.

 

“Bye!” Kaian shouted at the truck slowly disappearing from her view, a cloud of dust piled into the air. Axel yawned and raised his arms to stretch out, sending Kaian a grin. “Well Kai? What do you say we give Trost City another try?”

Kaian spun quickly to Axel’s request “Alright!” She ran back to the house, beckoning Axel to follow. “Let me get my mom inside and situated, then we can go!”

Kaian rushed up the steps and noticed her mother jerk slight at the sound when she hurried to the top of the porch. Evangeline had raised her hand, her eyes searching widely as she tried to distinguish the scents around her and clear her clouded vision.

“Mom?” Kaian timidly asked, reaching slowly to prevent a freak out. After a few tense moments, Evangeline’s scenes flooded back into her, and her bright daughter’s worried face hovered over her.

“I’m fine dear.” Evangeline placed her hands on Kaian’s arm, gripping slightly, “It’s just the spring cold, it made me a little dizzy.”

Kaian didn’t want to upset her mother further, and only nodded. Evangeline relaxed that her daughter didn’t press for questions, and started to stand. “Take me inside, please?” Axel helped her mother back into the house while Kaian stayed behind. Her mother’s confused, incoherent, vacant stare haunted her core. As she waited for Axel, Kaian prayed that what she witnessed will never show up again. Kaian shook the encounter off, reverting back to her cheery self and walked through the front door.

Axel gently secured Evangeline on the couch when Kaian entered into the living room. “There you are!” Her mother exclaimed, suppressing a yawn, her eyelids closing.

“Mom, are you sure you’re alright?” Kaian asked, sitting beside her mother who only waved her off.

“I’m just tired!” Evangeline reassured her daughter by giving her a smile, “I’m fine! Really!”

Kaian stared at her mother’s worn eyes, searching for anything that would say otherwise. After a tense few minutes, Kaian visually pulled away.

“Alright,” Kaian finally said, her nerves not winding down. “I’m going to hang with Axel today. Will you be ok here?” Evangeline nodded her head, shooing her daughter out of the house. “Go!” Evangeline urged her daughter, Axel awkwardly stood by the front door, unsure of what to do. Kaian did what her mother asked, and bid her farewell promising to return later on.

The two dynamics hiked down the path, leaving Kaian’s house and heading for Axel’s small house he resided in. It was built a mile out from Kaian’s, secluded closer to the shoreline as the red-head loved to research combustible materials in his spare time. The pair calmly strolled along the pathway, the rustling currents grew louder as they descended down. 

 “I can’t believe my jeep survived from that crap last time!” Axel changed the subject, hoping to cheer up Kaian from what he witnessed. Kaian was lost in her thoughts, trying to not remember her mother’s state. Axel awkwardly laughed, and punched the girl lightly on her shoulder to refocus her attention. Kaian jumped at the sudden contact, her mother’s black stare evaporated from her mind. “Huh?”

The tall red-head rubbed his hand on the back of his head successful of his plan, “You know, my jeep. I fixed it after you left with…well, you know.” Axel blushed in embarrassment, recalling his fight with Saix. “Oh I remember!” Kaian spoke up, her hand coming down on her open palm. Kaian looked at the older male. “Speaking of, have you talked to Saix yet?”

Axel looked away, shame spread over his face, “Well…” He tried to think of an excuse but dropped his hands down, “no.” He breathed out deeply.

Kaian frowned at Axel’s answer, pressing further to the issue “You need to talk to him, Axel.” She heard stories about Axel’s and Saix’s friendship from Xigbar. The two were once best friends who were inseparable, until Saix was chosen by the Elders to become lead omega. Since then, Axel and Saix had grown apart from each other, each accepting their own paths from fate. Sadly, as the years pass, the two former friends felt at odds with each other, unsure of how to woven the broken friendship.

“I know!” Axel stressed his answer out, reaching up to grab his hair. Tugging loosely at the few strands he kept going, “I’ve tried to bring it up! Really! It’s just.” Once again he slumped his body forward, “I really messed things up.”

Kaian patted his back, “I’m sure he feels the same way” She reassured him, the jeep now in plain sight on the rocky gravel shore, “Let’s not think about it today and have a good time!”

Axel blinked as Kaian dashed to the jeep, laughter escaping her mouth in the process. The tall-red head sighed, straighten him upward and ran to catch up.

This time around Axel was able to switch the ignition on without fear of exploding. The jeep roared in excitement, ready for a day filled with travel! Kaian cheered at Axel putting the jeep in drive and able to drive off to the city, their original plans set in motion.

Axel drove out of the shoreline, the jeeps tires easily crushing the small rocks below it. The vehicle wobbled and moved along the path, which made Kaian laugh from the rocky motion. As one of the off road paths came in sight, Axel stepped on the gas to increase the speed. The vehicle roared like thunder, revved up the engine and pursued full force. The rocky shore blended onto the dirt road path when the vehicle climbed over it, and soon the dynamics made their way to the city.

 Axel drove fast down the interstate, gliding blissfully through traffic. Kaian rolled down her window and stuck her hand out to feel the wind graze over.

“So are we still going to see your friend?” Kaian asked the red-head, her back facing the red-headed driver. Axel kept his eyes on the road but merely shrugged, “Hopefully, I’ve been meaning to catch up with Roxas and Xion for a while now. Guess it depends if we can find them.” He hummed a simple tune, switching lanes in the process.

Kaian pulled her arm back into the Jeep, wind roaring past the open window. Staring curiously, she peaked a glance at Axel, “What do they do again?” Kaian asked.

Axel chuckled, forgiving the kid for her forgetfulness, “They work in the engineering program as testers. What gets made is given to them to see if the products work.” Axel slid his hands down on the steering wheel, relaxing their grip. “Most of the time they test new weaponry for the police. Xion’s main focus is studying mechanic design and Roxas is in tech repair!”

“Whoa,” Kaian said in awe, sinking further into her seat. “That’s pretty cool!”

“Yup!” Axel agreed, and sped forward once the exit for Trost city came up. The ride through downtown didn’t take long, and soon they reach the school, Trost University.

“There it is!” Axel shouted, Kaian pressed herself against door, the wind pushing her hair sideways. Tall, historical, grand buildings stood beautifully off of Trost City’s downtown. The cool, white and ivory marble blended with the rustic red stones. Each building had their own names drilled in by a hammer, their words etched deeply into rock for decades to come. Kaian sat in wonder while Axel slowed down into one of the parking lots, located right in front of the Engineering building. The pair got out of the jeep, and walked up the marble steps of the building. 

Axel yanked the back of Kaian’s shirt, halting the girl’s movements when she almost collided with a pillar. “Calm down!” Axel whispered loudly, dragging Kaian close to him as they walked down the narrow paths. “You’re gonna get us kicked out!”

Kaian giggled uncontrollably, clamping her mouth with her hands. “I’m sorry,” She took a deep breath and brushed her jeans off from unseen dirt. “It’s just I’m super happy we’re finally here!” She looked at Axel and gave him a wide smile, hugging the man in seconds. “Thank you!”

Axel felt a heavy blush form on his face, and coughed loudly as he lightly shoved her off of him.

“Well, don’t thank me yet, we have to find Roxas and Xion first.” Axel led the journey through the corridors, Kaian in tow. Room after room, the dynamic pair searched to find Axel’s missing friends. Axel and Kaian headed back into the main lobby after almost invading a private research lab. Slumping over a vacant chair, Axel groaned, “Where could those idiots be?”

Kaian shrugged and leaned her weight against the wall, scanning around the faces of students in thought. Axel rubbed his face in frustration, and glided his hand down roughly. Just as he was about to call it, a female student approached the pair.

“Excuse me?” The girl said, her pale brunette bobbing, “Are you looking for Roxas and Xion?”

“Yes!” Axel replied and straightens himself out of the chair, now over towering the poor girl. The student laughed nervously and twirled a loose curl around her finger. “They were called to inspect one of the machines down at Trost Hospital.” She tugged her handbag strapped over her shoulder, “Dr. Diz said they were assigned in the tech lab on the research floor.”

“Thanks!” Axel shook the girl’s hand, giving his trade mark smile, “If we miss them by any chance, tell them Axel was here.” Pressing a finger to his temple he stated his common catchphrase, “Got it memorized?”

Kaian groaned at the comedic outlook from Axel as the student giggled. Axel proceeded to head out the lobby, Kaian following close behind.

“So,” Kaian started to talk, shutting her passenger door in the jeep. Axel’s hand paused in mid air from clicking his seatbelt, “Trost Hospital then?”

“That’s where we’re heading off to!” Axel replied clicking his seatbelt in and starting the engine. Shifting the gears, Axel carefully pulled out of the small lot and headed downtown where Trost Hospital was located. Once safely back on the main streets, Axel shot a quick glance at Kaian. “The college has ties into the main companies in the city, so don’t be surprised to see kids my age wandering around the halls.” He slinked back into his seat, allowing his body to relax as he drove. “This allows students to join many different programs in their field. It helps pay the bills, and gets you connections quickly when you graduate.”

“That’s pretty cool!” Kaian rested her arm on the crook of the window pane; her blue eyes stared in front of the road. “Maybe I’ll get to meet some of the music therapists while we’re there.”

“We’ll see.” Axel interjected, looking ahead for the main parking deck at the hospital. After a few tense moments, Axel guided his jeep carefully into the entrance of the hospital’s parking lot, and slid into an empty spot on the higher floors.

“Ok,” Axel halted his movements when they reached the sliding doors into the lobby. Kaian almost tripped from the sudden stop, making a bystander laugh at her clumsiness. Axel stalked over a big information wall, trailing down the list with his forefinger.

“Did you find them yet?” Kaian asked, scuffing the ground with her foot, patiently waiting on Axel. The red-head didn’t reply, humming a simple tune as he scanned at each line. Suddenly he stopped his finger and tapped on the glass. “Found them!” Axel twisted back around and gave Kaian a cheeky grin, “They’re below this floor, straight ahead!” Axel tugged on Kaian’s arm and walked into the lobby of the Children’s Ward with a smile. Kaian couldn’t help but laugh at Axel.

They strolled past the lobby, bright colors splashed on the walls. Children of all ages were heard laughing down the corridors. Nurses dressed in brightly colored scrubs blended into the happy, light-hearted environment of the ward. Just as they reached the elevator, Kaian’s heighten sense picked up on a noise. Axel, who was too busy pressing the down button on the panel on repeat, didn’t notice Kaian fall still.

Soft vibrant pitches plucked gently on strings, pierced the young girl’s senses. It wasn’t unpleasant, Kaian thought tuning into the sound more. She stepped away from Axel’s impatient grumbles, and listen again as she slowly headed for the source.  She carefully lightened her steps, to avoid being caught by security, as she made her way closer to the sound. Kaian rounded the corner, passing by more rooms along the way. The noise once muffled before, now increased its volume, almost encouraging the girl to find it. When Kaian walked closer, she recognized the sound as a set of strings, gently stroked to produce its warm tone. Kaian paused, honing her senses to find the location of the sound in the long hallway of rooms, offices, and the large waiting room.

Her instincts took over, searching madly as they scanned each wavelength from the sounds. Soon enough, her sight narrowed her usual round pupil into the slit shape, and found what she was looking for.  In her dynamic sight, she saw a faded vision of a figure holding a large object against his waist, his hands moving up and down on the object. Pulling her dynamic senses back together, Kaian concluded what she found.

“A guitar?” Kaian mumbled to herself, stepping to the side as a young boy in a wheelchair blazed through. His mother ran after him, scolding her son for being careless. “Jacob!” the woman said to her son, “You’ve almost hit this girl!” The boy named Jacob halted his wheels with his gloved covered hands, swiveling around sheepishly.

“Sorry.” The boy shyly said, his soft curls covering his face. Kaian’s heart squeezed in sadness as she narrowed her hearing at the boy’s slurred words. She recognized the spastic movements the boy’s body was presenting of Cerebral Palsy. The mother shooked her head as she caught up at Kaian and her child.   
“I’m sorry for my son.” The mother apologized sending a look at the boy, “He gets over excited when the Music Therapists arrive.” The boy squirmed in his chair, giggling as she mother continued, “He loves the sessions, it helps him control his hands better for his condition.”

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Kaian asked, “Is someone playing a guitar here?” She didn’t mention her ability, not wanting to scare the human. The mother nodded, looking fondly at her child.

“Yes. There should be a music therapist just down the hall. Today I got a call from the hospital that a new member joined their staff, and we were placed with him!” She motioned the girl to follow them, pushing her child’s wheelchair as she continued. “We drove almost an hour for his appointment today. The drive’s horrible to get here not to mention the city life is not a place for us. However, despite my complaining, it’s worth seeing Jacob happy and improving from these sessions.”

They continued their path down the hall until they reached a large, open room. There beyond the glass windows, a large play area was on the other side. A small, circle of children with different disabilities, accompanied by parents or staff, were in the room. Each child either sang along to the tune of the instrument, or simply clapped their hands, helped by their guardian if needed. Now that the object was in plain sight, Kaian looked at the Music Therapist who sat in his own seat in the middle of the room.

The man appeared in his late twenties, tall and slim for his build. Thin, sturdy fingers with heavy calluses strummed the guitar, or rather what looked like a guitar vigorously. His dirty blonde hair was styled in a mullet, which Kaian didn’t think would look attractive on anyone. His bright, crystal eyes sparkled, engrossed in his job and the kids around him. With his dark blue scrubs, dolphins stitched on them, the man continued to play his guitar-like instrument, also decorated in blue.  Kaian tired to use her dynamic smell to see if the man was human, but something blocked her pathway.

She couldn’t tell if he was human or dynamic, perhaps if she got closer then she’ll know.

The mother removed her hands from her child’s wheels; Jacob happily pushed himself into the room. The music therapist noticed the young boy and sang out his name in greeting, the children echoing his response as well.

Kaian witnessed the whole event in front of her silently, a warm feeling rushing over her. The woman noticed this, and nudged her head over to the male. “That’s him. The faculty told me that the therapist arrived last month. So far, I’ve heard wonderful things about him.” The women entered the room to sit with her child, leaving Kaian alone.

Kaian watched the session, staying out of the way when the hour was over. She thought at the back of her mind if Axel was looking for her, but she didn’t mind. Kaian waited patiently as each child left, saying their own goodbyes to the man with the funny guitar. Once the last child left, Kaian carefully entered the room just in time to see the man pack his things.

Kaian took one step unaware of one of the shakers left behind, taking the girl by surprise. The man abruptly turned from packing his instrument up to see Kaian yelp from her misbalance and crash onto the ground. The man groaned at himself, realizing what happened.

“Oh geez.” His mellow voice said, rushing up to the girl. He helped her stand, trying to level out his scent. “I’m so sorry; sometimes I forget to pack everything up.”  He awkwardly laughed at his clumsiness.

“It’s fine.” Kaian said as she got used to the unfamiliar smell, now stronger than when she first entered.  She wrinkled her nose as she tried to distinguish the scent, “I’m sorry to ask this,” She began, “But are you-“.

The man laughed again, rubbing the back of his head with his hands. “Yeah, it’s my fault. I work with so many humans that I forget I have a scent when there are other dynamics around.” He ducked his head down.

 “Well in that case,” Kaian said sticking her arm out, “I’m glad to meet you. My name’s Kaian.”

The man flashed a grin, grabbing Kaian’s hand and shaking it. “Nice to meet you!”

She looked at the enclosed case that rested against the wall. “I heard you playing so I came down to check it out. You play really well, with the, uh,” She trailed off, unsure of what the instrument actually was “What is it called?” she asked, blushing at her blunt question. The man laughed.

“It’s called a Sitar!” The music therapist quickly skipped over to the case and pulled out the large instrument. “Originated from India, the sitar belongs in the string family.” He walked slowly with the large instrument cradled in his hands. “It may look like a weird guitar to most people, but to trained musicians, its unique, reverb, sound make this guy stand out!” He finished and stretched out his hands for Kaian to inspect it.

 “That’s so cool!” Kaian looked at the Sitar and plucked a string, a vibrant sound pierced the air. She looked back up to man smiling wildly, “I’m thinking about becoming a music therapist too! Right now I work in the day nursery in my village, but I’m been looking to find a way to combine music to it. I help the young pups learn music by playing the drums, and the pan pipe!”

 The man put the sitar back up and slung the strap over his back. He beamed at Kaian, “Well, if you ever want to shadow me for a day, just let me know!”

Kaian was about to open her mouth to thank the man when a security guard dropped in. “There you are.” The security guard dug on his belt loop for the walkman, pressing on the call button. “Dr. Ditz, we found your missing student, young, female, blonde hair?” They squinted their gaze over to Kaian, listening to the voice on the other side.  “Yes Sir. She was in the Children’s Day area with one of our staff; we’ll send her down right away.”

He paused again. “…Alright Sir. I’ll send her back to the Lobby and have her wait for the others.” Lessening his hold on the button, the guard ended the call and peered at the two dynamics. “Ok, kid. I have to escort you to the lobby. Next time, tell someone where you’re going!”

 “…Axel.” She grumbled to herself but jumped slightly when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Looking up, Kaian saw the therapist smile warmly at her. “It looks like you gave your friends a scare.” Following the security guard out, he slipped her a card. “Think about what I said! I have to go, but feel free to contact me!” Kaian peered down at the index card the man gave her, “Melodious Nocturne?” She shrugged at the stage name and nodded her head, “Thanks!”

The man turned his heel and headed further down the corridor, the opposite direction from Kaian. Kaian waved him goodbye and was about to walk back when something dawned on her. Spinning around, the guard confused at her sudden action, she sprinted down the hall to catch up to the man. The musician therapist was about to reach the other set of elevators located at the end of the corridor when he heard the girl call out to him.

Kaian caught up just in time for the elevator doors to open and stopping the man from walking in.  The man jumped at the banging sound Kaian made when she slammed her hands on the doors. “What’s your name?” Kaian quickly requested, sensing the angry guard closing in on her. The male blinked at her before realizing the problem as well. “Oh! That’s right!” He quickly stuck his hand out just as Kaian did. “My name is-“

The man didn’t finish as the guard roughly grabbed Kaian’s shoulder and dragged her away. Kaian yelped at the contact and was about to shout out, but after a warning look from the guard, she fell silent and obliged.

He watched silently as the guard escorted the young girl away, a small sigh escaped from his lips.

“…Myde.” He uttered softly but it was no use, the guard had already rounded the corner. The doors dinged again, closing fast beside Myde. Internally scolding himself at his forgetfulness, Myde hastily pressed on the open button again. Stepping inside, he wondered if he’ll see the girl again.

“Kaian.” Myde repeated the girls name in the elevator, putting his hands on his chin. Closing his eyes, Myde tried to flash back his memories, but nothing registered to the mullet haired man. “Oh Well,” Myde thought to himself, humming a simple tune as he strolled around the halls visiting his patients for the day.

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to move to Trost after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Xemnas strolled around the village square, engrossed in the commotion of his people’s lives. It has been a few challenging weeks since the reports of attacks increased. The City of Trost and Midgrid has kept their word and made changes to ensure a safer environment. Still, Xemnas pondered over the ordeal while gazing his peaceful eyes over to the nursery. Through the window he smiled as pups waddled and played inside. A beta woman gently held a newborn to her chest while talking to an omega woman. Pups around three and four years old tussled and roughly played on the soft mats while their beta teachers looked on. 

The teachers sensed their Head Alpha’s presence, snapping their gaze in his direction. Xemnas greeted his villagers in silence, bowing his head. The soft spring breezed through his silver hair, locks untangled by the air’s soft caress. The beta teachers returned the gesture, respecting his status in the village, before averting their watchful eyes on the young pups.   
Xemnas continued making his rounds, pacing his steps to a slow beat. The spring season arrived upon the village beautifully; the square flourished the brightly colored flowers that bloomed. An array of flowers, were planted in many baskets and pots that covered the windows of the shops. Xemnas carefully inspected a small flower nestled in a nearby pot, staring at its soft petals dipped in lilac. A dark stream etched into the center, spreading out and fading further towards the tips. Xemnas slowly reached his dark hand out, and grazed his fingers to feel the silk, soft petals. 

“Head Alpha!” Xemnas turned his head towards a young omega mother with her children beside her. Her tired state made Xemnas take empathy on her, understanding the challenges of raising a family. The omega peered up at her head alpha, bowing her head in respect. She nudged her oldest to follow her motion, a young boy roughly ten and already presenting alpha signs. Her youngest, a little girl omega was gnawing on her mother’s loose red strand of hair, carefully swaddled on her mother’s chest. 

“Hello.” Xemnas respectfully addressed the woman, bowing in return. “Enjoying the late morning sun?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” The woman smiled, and nuzzled her youngest latched on to her by a wrap. “I thought it would be nice to visit the square today. My son has been wondering if you would appear.” She motioned her soft blue eyes over to the boy in question. Her oldest shyly ducked behind his mother’s skirt, the boldness in him evaporating upon meeting the head of the village.   
Xemnas merely chuckled at the action, while his mother blushed in embarrassment, a soft hue of red spread over pale skin. Xemnas placed a calming hand in the air, waving off the woman’s apologies, “It’s quite alright. Young Pups tend to act like this all the time.” His golden eyes scanned down at the young pup, which peaked behind only to hide away again.   
“I’m terribly sorry about that.” The woman sighed and rubbed her young infants back to soothe the fussy whines. A small giggle erupted from her mouth, “Children are amazing yet spontaneous.” 

“I sure you’re right.” Xemnas agreed and bid the small family farewell. He ventured through the square and conserved with fellow members of the village that were there. In the middle of a conversation with the welder, a small lanky beta female cautiously skittered towards the head alpha. 

“H-Head Alpha, Sir.” The beta whimpered out at first, before clearing her throat. Rolling her shoulders back the beta addressed her head alpha in a formal manner. Bowing her head she spoke, “Sir. The council urged your presence at once!” 

Xemnas dismissed the girl with his own bow. Cutting the conversation short, Xemnas made his way to the Elder’s hut. The two alpha male guards stood watch outside the hut, their alpha coated glares warned those nearby to never approach. Upon seeing their village leader, the guards stepped aside and allowed their Alpha access inside. Xemnas swiftly pulled the door open and entered. 

The Elders were conversed far inside the hut, sitting comfortably on soft plush seats, woven in leather straps. Formal tunics dressed in heavy wool were placed on each member of council. Walking further in, Xemnas padded over to the council, noting how the conversations ceased when he stood center. 

Xemnas peered his yellow iris eyes on the Elders before him, patiently collected himself over this abrupt meeting. “I was informed you requested my presence?” Xemnas’s deep voice produced the silence from the Elders. 

A larger set man, with smoky eyebrows covering his black eyes, lifted his rough hands at Xemnas. “The Trails are to commence in three months time.” The man’s booming voice echoed, followed by a chorus of head nods and mumbled agreements. A small woman with wrinkles stretched across her tanned face added, “There have been concerns on the matter of this year’s process.”

“With all due respect,” Xemnas interrupted the woman, his face void of emotion. “The dynamics in process have been well trained and are ready to partake in the Trails.”   
“Most dynamics have passed the qualifications.” Another spoke, “However, we have uncertainties’ on two dynamics entering together.” 

Xemnas’ frown deepened; he understood what the Elder’s were implying. Folding his arms over his broad chest, Xemnas held his ground. “You are not dismissing Kaian and Gabriel from the Trails.” He had spoken firmly, his tone unwavering despite the frustration blooming from inside of him. Some of the Elders began to whisper with each other, shocked at the bold statement from the Head Alpha. The heavy set man sat aghast, his budging eyes widening far into his eyebrows. Xemnas could sense the nervous tension from some of the council, but the women remain expressionless. Leaning forward the woman tampered her faded robes, soothing out wrinkles that were created. Her dark irises disappeared from view, preparing her next words carefully. 

Opening her eyes, the woman clapped her small, worn hands together. “The Council cannot forbid any participating dynamic to enter the Trails. However, we are allowed to have our opinions taken in as suggestions.”

Xemnas bowed his head towards the woman, his locks of silver hair falling over his shoulders. “With all due respect, Elder Dyisen.” He raised his head and locked eyes with the Elder in question. “To exclude members of our own due to politics not only prompts shame, but it calls question to the elder’s counts of action.” 

“Shame is only brought upon when it happens and we as the council did nothing to prevent it.” The woman stressed, her hands tighten around themselves. “It is a hazard to allow those who have not yet presented enter the Trails as it can lead to dangerous accidents on the recruits and the people. All we are suggesting is to withhold a few simple flaws so that Trails can begin without any issues.” The woman in question gazed softly at her hands, and sighed. “If we were to let one mistake through, I dare say that the entire new group of dynamics would suffer, and cause further disruption in our village.”

Silence fell throughout the room. Some Elder’s gasp at the outburst from one of their own, while others bitterly hung their head in shame. Xemnas remained standing there, taken aback by the sudden hostility from the Head Elder. He watched in disgust how someone with high power could think lowly on a child. Xemnas’ rough and thickened skin flexed in anger, his Alpha eyes rising over to regain control. He kept silent as Elder Dyisen slumped further into her seat, tucking a strand of grey hair behind her own darken skin. 

“I hope you see our concerns, Head Alpha.” Elder Dyisen explained lazily, “If you think about it, once we fix this little error, then the rest of the dynamics may enter the Trails, worry free of those “problems”.” She scoffed her head in disgust at Xemnas and continued, “Pity, in the old ways, problems like these are taken care of at birth.” 

She lowered her head to rest of her woven hands, “After all, your father proved what a force this village was and to see you let it crumble…it worries us.”Elder Dyisen sneered, content that her words were spoken. The rest of the council began to quarrel amongst them silently agreeing with the woman. Xemnas kept quiet as the women spoke, but he had enough. 

“Worry?” Xemnas pondered aloud, engulfing the room with sound. The Elders stalled their voices; all their jaunted words fell silent as Xemnas took control of the room. Xemnas’ eyes kept their fierce gaze on Elder Dyisen; his crimson iris cut her veins like ice. The Council shivered from the heavily pheromones in the air that the Head Alpha presented, and a cold chill shot through their spines as they recognized the anger seeping from his body. Some Elders covered their robes, hoping to keep the subconscious guilt away from them, but it was no use.

Xemnas didn’t hold back from his anger and calmly stated. “Worry is what you have when a village does not respect their leader.” Hints of anger were now seeping into the pours of every dynamic in attendance, but Xemnas continued. “Worry is what you have when a child is taken and not found for hours.” 

Xemnas cautiously stepped forward towards the Elders, each foot placed down on the soil in controlled, haunting steps. 

“Worry,” He said, halting in front of Elder Dyisen inches from her face. “Is what you have when as leader, you find yourself at odds with those who wish for genocide and attempt to make it happen. Those who once congregated with my deceased father, who ruled his village in terror and tried to establish genocide with humans.” Leaning forward, Xemnas could feel every drop of fear from Dyisen’s dynamic state ooze. Elder Dyisen madly searched for an outing, but her friends sneaked their glances elsewhere. The woman gasped her dynamic state now frighten beyond compare, and understanding the line she had crossed. 

Elder Dyisen held her breath until the last white strand fell loosely down the Head Alpha’s back. Xemnas marched carefully back towards his spot, standing erect for his peers to see. Spinning his heel around, Xemnas’s hardening gaze pierced into every soul of those before him. 

Quietly as he could mutter, he finished. “This village will not revert back to the way my father stood. Oblivion will stand stronger by uniting all who come here. No more bloodshed between dynamics and humans. No more exclusion because of how the dynamic forms have presented in each figure. Above all, no more fear instilled into the hearts of children who for the first time can grow up without fulfilling the role of the war solider.” 

Xemnas shooked his head in dismay, “You call yourselves righteous and wise yet there are some who stand before me, and blindly watched my great-grandfather murder innocent children for not being “pure dynamic”. You all watched as my grandfather who later came to power try to start a war with humans, and exile those who were not descendents of the main dynamic line. I, who watched as a child frightened beyond belief, could only helplessly stare as others died for not being strong enough’. When my mother died, I promised her I will claim the throne, and I will stop the madness.”

Xemnas stopped himself, and closed his eyes. Recalling the horrid images from the past, Xemnas could remember times where people hid from his family. Children separated from their mothers in the square, only to be beheaded as a warning for those who defined against the family. Xemnas could recall a young girl no older than ten struggled against a guard’s grasp in the square, her father restrained by reluctant guards. It was a clouded day Xemnas recalled; rain fell upon the shoulders of those of stood at attention along with the musk scents encasing the rustic soil below. Xemnas was only seven, clutching his mother’s side as his ruthless father ordered the death of the young child based on the young girl’s father. The man tried to flee with his daughter who was an infertile omega, who Xemnas’s father’s eyes, would only take up space. Xemnas suppressed a shudder as he remembered his younger self view in horror as the girl’s head was clutched out from her shoulders, the lifeless body collapsing on the mudded soil. Even nearing close to mid-life, Xemnas could never erase the sounds of beta fathers wails of shock, or the tighten clutch of his mother’s hands as she ushered him away from the square.   
Snapping back to the present time, Xemnas averting his gaze away from the council, and breathed deeply. A rush of soft, calm pheromones wafted through his scents, an array of silks of cream and cool mist seeped in him. Xemnas smiled briefly, knowing all too well that his mate scented his disrupted stance and from far away, reached to calm him. A partner who at first, repulsed at Xemnas’s stance and family history, and likewise Xemnas was nervous at approaching a presented omega from a traditional village that believed in pure bloodline dynamics. 

At first, the pair was at odds with each other, a traditionalist who was raised in following his Alpha without a second’s thought, and Xemnas’s new stance at fifteen who began his mission to change the village’s ways towards peace and acceptance. Both Saix and Xemnas felt awkward with each other, and Xemnas could remember how the tension resulted in a fight that led to Xemnas’s defeat. The council at the time was distraught, how dare an unworthy omega defeat a mighty alpha from a strong pure family. Yet, Xemnas could only think to himself how lucky he was to have been paired with someone so strong. His hair coated in dust from the kick up of the earth as Saix loomed over him with his Claymore, his stoic face uncaring except for his panting from the fight. Ever since then, the icy wall that barricaded any connection between the two melted away, and a blossoming friendship began. Xemnas will always thank Saix for showing the man how to unite the village, Saix’s peaceful personality and calm approach to situations allowed Xemnas to follow suit. No more exclusion in the meeting with the Head Alpha and the council, Xemnas broke the old rule when he strolled in with his mate in tow. Xemnas demanded for his mate to have a say in the meetings, and to allow his own trusted group to help out in the village. The results from these changes were outstanding, the people believed their voices were heard and respected Saix as his stance as lead omega, an action that was never given before Xemnas overthrew his father’s warpath rein. To this day, villagers of dynamics now reach out to him in cheerful manner, instead of hiding in fear. While Xemnas humbly accepts the giving’s from his people, he will always silently thank his mother’s kind teachings in his youth, and Saix’s gentle guidance in making Xemnas a better man for his mate, and his village. 

Snapping back into the present time, Xemnas lifted his head sharply with his white hair flying behind him. Xemnas then proclaimed to the council. “If you cannot remove your old disposition from the past and except the new terms that I had laid down since my first days as Head Alpha, then disrobe the Kāṣāya at once and leave.” Xemnas extended his hand behind him to the opening doors, as a few Elders gasped at the crude punishment awaiting before them.   
“As I had stated before and I will again, I will not let one close minded heart fill the minds of youth that will partake in the path to adulthood and try to forgo the ways of peace and acceptance to all who live here.” His yellow eyes flashed crimson blood, his Alpha instinct now clouding the room, “I will give you this chance now. For afterwards should you foolishly stay with the thought of reverting back to the old ways, than I will show you no mercy.” 

None of the Elders said a word for their sullen silence answered for them. One Elder cried softly over her shame while another merely scoffed in disgust on his fellow companions. Elder Dyisen’s hollow unforgiving eyes stared back into the calm beige irises and merely stood from her seat collecting a few shocked gasps from those around her. Xemnas studied her slow movements as the Elder’s worn hands steady themselves on the chair she formally sat upon. The council stared at their leader; their solemn gazes followed the woman steps as Elder Dyisen paced forward towards her head Alpha until her face appeared inches away from Xemnas. Without another word, Dyisen raised her right arm and dragged her Kāṣāya from across her chest. Without breaking her gaze away from Xemnas, she gently shed the woven red saffron from her body, and loosened her grip to let the material drop in front of Xemnas’s feet. 

Lifting her head slightly, Dyisen’s words croaked from her exhaustion, “I have seen the village rule these lands, like our ancestors have done generations ago. I have seen our kind break from the wretched hands of humans who only wanted our genetics to further supply their own.” She harden her gaze at her former Head Alpha. “If you want to weaken our defenses with your talk of peace, then let me die now so I will not die at the hands of those monsters.” 

“I cannot fathom how your world was at the time when there was war between our kind and theirs. Nor what pain you suffered from those who have caused it.” Xemnas explained softly, “However, all of that is behind us now. We can’t succeed in rebuilding this village when we continue to relive in the past. The generations today have a chance of living in a place where there is no bloodshed, no fear, and lead this village to greatness in its own right.” 

Dyisen said nothing as she walked slowly to the hut’s entrance, her hunched back fading from view. However, Xemnas kept still, watching the council with carefully, “If there is anyone else who wishes to leave, you may do so.” 

Elsewhere in Trost, Kaian was in the middle of being squeezed to death by an overexcited Axel. 

“You’re ok!” Axel cried out gleefully, clutching unto Kaian tighter, to the amusement of the security guard and group of residents nearby. Some of the nurses cringed in worry as Kaian struggled to breathe from the death grip.   
“A-Axel,” Kaian croaked out, popping a few bones in her back, “Y-you’re crushing me…”

Axel blinked in surprised, halting his movement before quickly realizing Kaian’s state. “Shit!” Axel released his grip on to the poor girl, dropping Kaian on the cemented floor with a thud. Axel winced as Kaian’s body fell hard on top of the hard solid cement. “I’m so sorry!” The notorious red-head apologized. Kaian waved her hand as she managed to take in air, relishing her lungs again with sweet oxygen. Axel sheepishly tangled his nimble hands behind his head, chuckling awkwardly at the sight. Meanwhile, two students gazed at the ordeal nearby the nurses’ station, with one laughing away as the other rolls his blue eyes playfully. 

“You really need to check on your strength Axel.” The blue eyed boy states, crossing his lightly tanned arms over his chest. His sun kissed hair swooped over to one side of his head remains still from his movements. Striding up to the pair, the young boy sighs as a smile peers from his lips, “Axel’s like the awkward dad…he never knows when enough is enough.”   
Kaian gulped in another breath as her body relaxed, her lungs reaching their capacity of obtaining air. Standing straight, Kaian huffed out a small breath of relief, while Axel barks out a laugh. Reaching a free hand, Axel ruffles the blond hair boy’s head, “Hey! I know my limits!” The boy laughs as he ducks away from prying hands, while the other student takes this time to catch up. The young girl contains her giggles through her clear white skin hands, while her black hair frames her oval face. 

“Well,” The young girl said looking at the trio, “Aside from that, I’m Xion.” She gently sticks her hand out to Kaian in greeting “It’s nice to finally meet you.” Xion finished just as the boys were starting to wrestle in the lobby. 

Kaian laughed and shook the young girl’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too!” Kaian agreed happily, before remembering why she was late, “Sorry for not meeting you earlier, I, uh, was kinda lost.” 

Xion smiled, her soft features showed no malice; “It’s quite alright.” Xion reassured Kaian, and the girls gestures her other hand to the men, “Roxas and I were actually still working in the lab when Axel barged in.” Xion then tucked a stray hair that loosened from behind her ear, adding “We just got to the lobby when the guard brought you in.” 

“Some of us were finished.” The boy named Roxas huffed, shoving the taller red-head off from a wrangled arm hook and brushed the invisible dust from his tech clothes. Roxas padded down his shirt and shot his eyes up to the girls, “I couldn’t finish the data report when Axel shouted Roxy at the top of his lungs and I got wrapped in a death trap hug.”   
“Shut up, you like my hugs!” Axel whined and hooked his arm around Roxas’s shoulders, sending the girls his trademark grin, “Getting one from me is like having tea with a queen!”   
Roxas laughed and shrugged off Axels arm again, and stepped towards Xion and Kaian. “I’m Roxas, nice to meet you.” 

Kaian greeted Roxas the same way as Xion, “It’s nice to meet you as well!” She dropped her arm and rolled her shoulders back to ease the strain on her back; “Anyway,” Kaian questioned the group once the introductions were over, “What are we up for doing?” 

Axel tapped his chin with his finger, his green iris closed in thought, “Well,” Axel suggested, opening his eyes and snapping his free fingers, “Roxas and Xion were about to show us the teach labs in the research floor! Then we go for ice cream!” 

Xion and Roxas cheered at the mention of their favorite snack and Kaian joined in the cheering group as well. Axel laughed deeply seeing his friends get excited over food, stretching his arms out to released tension and shaking his head at the sight. Once the cheering died down, Xion grabbed Roxas’s and Kaian’s hand and led the way to the research floor with Axel trailing behind them. 

The odd group received a few stares along the way, most humans not use to seeing a tall, thin man with red flaming hair following three smaller dynamics like a parent overseeing a field trip. While Xion and Roxas are babbled about their research projects to Kaian, Axel remained quiet, which Kaian found odd while listening to the two friends. After a while of walking, Xion started to talk to Roxas about advance technology appliances which gave Axel the chance to grab Kaian’s shoulder, halting her steps as the other pair kept going. The other two didn’t recognize the absences and continued walking, too deep into their own conversation. Kaian tossed her head up to Axel, whose hand rested on her shoulder. 

Turning around Kaian gave Axel a puzzling look. “What’s wrong?” 

Axel’s calm and relaxed manner morphed into a serious tone. “You didn’t get lost.” Axel stated, shooting a look down at the younger dynamic. “Who did you go see?”   
Kaian groaned from getting caught, hanging her head slightly down in shame. Axel waved off the body language, rolling his eyes at Kaian and smiled. “Listen.” He piped, resting a hand on her shoulder like a big brother would, his harden gaze softened upon meeting Kaian’s navy colored eyes. “I’m not bothered about whom you saw, but leaving me like that wasn’t cool.” 

Kaian nodded, a faint blush crept over her cheeks, “I’m sorry.” She apologized and raised her head to regain her composure. Clearing her throat, Kaian felt her face cool down from the red hue’s disappearance. “I heard a guitar, or what I thought was one. So I narrowed in using my senses and I happened to find myself in the children’s play area on the floor.” Kaian’s eyes casted upwards to spot a corner on the wall, focusing on the man she met earlier. Kaian quickly snapped her thoughts out from her mind as she remembered what she was given. 

Digging in her pockets, Kaian quickly flashed the business card and stuck it in front of Axel, who patiently waited. “Turns out, I met a music therapist, and he happened to give me his card!” Kaian cheered out, placing the thin plastic onto Axel’s waiting hands. 

Axel peered at the card, focusing on the words printed on. “Melodious Nocturne?” Axel questioned the title, flipping the card over for other information. “Creepy.”  
Kaian rolled her eyes and nudged Axel with her foot, “It’s not creepy! I couldn’t catch his name but he was nice to let me observe him if I ever wanted to!” Axel said nothing, his eyes reading intensively on the card. 

“Hey Guys!” Roxas shouted down the hall, Xion giggling at the interruption next to him, “Why the slow pace?” 

Kaian grimaced at how long both she and Axel were standing in the hallway, and quickly rushed up to the other duo. “Sorry!” Kaian said, catching up to the other pair. Axel shrugged and held his free hands up, striding in big steps to the rest of the group. “I had to check myself out.” Axel joked to the group, rubbing his hand over his hair, “The hair has the boys and girls flock towards me.” 

 

“What boys and girls?” Roxas sassed back, causing the whole group to laugh. They met up at the set of elevators and the four dynamics walked in. Axel was the last to enter with his back presented towards the opening, the card nestled deep in his back pocket from unwanted viewers.


	11. Chapter 11

_A young Braig layed peacefully still, watches the soft waves clash on the shore. The afternoon sun was settling down for night to arrive, the orange and red hues sprayed across the sky. Braig felt the warm rustic sand wrap around him as he closed his eyes to feel the soft breeze._

_The shoreline of the beach was the only place where he felt safe. Here, no one can bother the young eleven year old boy. Here, no one can tell him how he should be a man, or so his drunken father would state every so often._

_Here the waves of the ocean carry out his troubles and fears away as he sinks further into the sand._

_Soft footsteps treaded along the winding path, crunching against the grainy sand. Braig cracked his eyes open and spotted his older sister not far off. Braig rose from his peaceful spot, his planned nap will have to be scheduled for later, and attempted to wipe off the mountain pile of sand cased on his back._

_Tearing his shift off, Xigbar shook out the material and averted his face away as a cloud of sand mixed with the soft wind landed on his unscarred, slightly pudgy face._

_Evangeline’s soft laughter encased the air while Braig coughed madly from inhaling the sand. Her twenty year old self jogged up the beach to meet her younger brother, trying to contain her laughter from her little brother’s mishap._

_Her long, soft, lilac shirt swayed by the breeze as Evangeline helped her brother from the unexpected wind attack. Her black hair tied loosely by a hair band dipped over her frail shoulder._

_“Did you get enough sand into you Braig?” Evangeline teased her younger brother. The young brunette waved her hand away while his sister laughed again. Standing up, Braig brushed off the sand that collected on his black loose pants and flung his shirt over his tanned shoulder._

_“Stop it sis,” Braig huffed taking his shirt with one hand and smacking his sister on the arm lightly. “I don’t need any teasing from you!” He unraveled his shirt and tugged it over his head._

_Evangeline sighed and wrapped her long, thin arm around her brother, and together they trudged their feet back  to the old worn bus stop that resided along the boardwalk leading out towards the ocean._

_“…How bad was it?” Evangeline asked, squeezing her brother’s shoulder in comfort. Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, wincing at the bruise forming on his left bicep.  
_

_“The old man was so out of it that I snuck out as soon as he passed out, but he still left this wonderful present” Xigbar sarcastically replied and cocked his head to give Evangeline a cheeky grin, “But it won’t matter when I move in with you!” Xigbar paced his feet faster and with his nimble fingers, listed down the plans of fun the two siblings will have. “We’ll watch movies, eat good food, take that trip to visit the city, the list goes on!”_

_Evangeline stared at her little brother with a soft smile however it did not reach her eyes. She simply nodded her head while Braig chatted away and soon enough the pair reached the old bus stop. The old plastic bench worn from rain and years of usage creaked when the siblings sat down, groaning from the new weight._

_Braig leaned against his sister while she strummed her soft fingers through his black hair. The boy has long since remained quiet, and simply enjoyed the nurturing care._

_After a few minutes, Braig craned his neck up at his sister, her face shielding the setting sun from his sight. Braig gave his sister his true genuine smile, a trait he rarely shows, and snuggled closer to her. “I can’t wait to live with you soon.” He stuck out his free arm, his thumb trumiphly held high in the air, “That way I can show off my new skills! I can cook for you, clean, and fix those stupid knobs after a few tries, you know.”_

_Evangeline’s heart twisted painfully as Braig continued on. Meanwhile, Braig’s grin grew as his eyes glisten in wonder. “It will be a home we can do be happy in.”_

_Braig noticed that his sister had not uttered a word. Confused, Braig paused his gloating and saw his sister broken face. “W-whats wrong?” He asked, cupping his hands on his elder’s sister’s face, brushing a small tear from her eyes. “Do you not like it?” He tried to comfort Evangeline, waving his hands out in front of her. “_

_"I know I’m not a good cook but I swear it won’t be mac and cheese all the time! And I swear I’ve gotten better at gluing things together! I swear!” He stuck out his nimble, thin hands out in protest, “And look!” He begged, “I even stopped fighting at school so that the teacher wouldn’t call the social worker again and lose my chance of being with you!”_

_Evangeline shook her head, wiping away her mournful sorrows and inhaled a deep breath. She gazed into her brother’s worried eyes and felt her heart break into pieces. Braig paused his panic rambling as Evangeline clasped her cold hands with his. “Braig,” She cleared her throat so that her words wouldn’t be clouded by her tears. “I am so proud of you. I am delighted to hear all the wonderful things you could do and such at a young age!”_

_“T-then, why are so you so sad?” Braig hesitantly asked… “Did I do something wrong?” Braig reeled back his hands and felt his whole body tense. “Because it wasn’t me who started that fight from school! That stupid Bobby teased me about us!” Waving his hands madly, Braig bantered on, “I was fine about the deadbeat parents crap but he started calling you a whore!” He frowned at the memory, and gripped his loosed hands, clenching them in anger. “I couldn’t let him talk about you like that…” Realizing that he may have lost his chance, Braig tearfully meet his sister’s eyes and sniffed, “I’m sorry if I ruined everything…again.”_

_“No sweetheart!” Evangeline shook her head and pulled her younger brother into her, wrapping her arms around him. Taking a deep breath, Evangeline tightened her grip. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I couldn’t ask for a better brother.” She placed her head on top of Braig’s, the breeze grazing their figures as they kept waiting for the bus. “I’m proud you can fight on your own Braig.” Evangeline cooed at her brother, and hugged tighter when she felt her brother’s shuttered breaths cease, “And no one’s going to take you away from me…the school already said you were in the right away when Bobby made a move to hurt you.”_

_Pulling back, she watched her brother collect himself and spoke, “Being able to stand up for what you believe is a powerful skill to have. It’s something that I wish I had even as an adult.”_

_“You did though” Braig recalled bitterly, scuffing his feet on the ground, “When those ugly humans tried to separate us last year.” He shot an angry look into the ground, “They kept saying that you were a bad guardian to have, working all the time and leaving me home by myself.  I bet they can’t last like I can for one day.”_

_Evangeline chuckled briefly but tugged her brother back into focus, “They may not. But you shouldn’t blame them, they’re just trying to see what’s best for you._

_“As if!” Braig replied, rolling his eyes at his older sister playfully. “If they knew that then they should have place me with you in the first place!” Blinking, he gave his sister a cheeky grin, “Once I’m with you, I can walk you to your classes like a man’s supposed to do!” Snickering he smirked at the next childish thought in his mind, “While you’re in class, I can frolic around on campus and work my magic charm on the ladies to get free food for us to eat.”_

_Evangeline laughed and playfully tackled Xigbar. The pair’s sound of laughter and shrills echoed off from the hills and seep out to the ocean. Their voices were carried off amongst the waves and traveled into the air along with the screeching wheels that approached their spot._

_Once on the worn, rickety bus, the duo hastily scrambled down to the last row of seats in the back. Once seated, Xigbar couldn’t shake off his sister’s meltdown. Nudging his sister, Braig peered with a questioning look, “So what is really wrong sis? You didn’t answer me earlier.”_

_Evangeline watched her brother, pausing for a moment whether to ruin the light hearted mood for now. But regardless as she wriggled her frail and pale hands over each other, the guilt bubbled inside of her and it was better to tell him now then later._

_“You know how I’ve been working in the white collar district right?” Evangeline said, “For extra money while I’m taking classes?”_

_“I remember.” Braig huffed out, kicking the back of the seat in front of him, “I wish you didn’t have to, I could have stolen some money for you.”_

_“Braig we’re practice good behavior, not follow the path of mom and dad.” Evangeline sternly pointed out, poking her brother. “Besides, it’s better to work hard and take pride in what you earned.” Retracing her min back to the inedible issue, she pressed on. Lowering her voice gently, Evangeline took her brother’s hands, startling the poor boy._

_“Sis-“ Braig tried to say but Evangeline was faster._

_“I’ve been working at a house for almost two years now.” Evangeline said, “And there were some…things that happened.”_

_“What things?” Braig asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“Well…really someone.” Evangeline answered, “Anyway we were involved for a while-“_

_“Wait.” Braig interrupted again, “Involved! Did you break into a house! Or did you get jumped!” His thoughts jumped to much and his anger shimmered from the alleged misguided accusations. “I swear sis if anyone-“_

_“Braig.” Evangeline cut him off, now looking at him firmly, “I didn’t rob a bank, or get jumped, or helped someone break into a house!” Remembering where she was, Evangeline took a deep breath and calmed herself down. After a few seconds, Evangeline cracked her eyes open and met Braig’s impatient ones.  
“Well.” Braig impatiently pestered shaking his sisters hands, “If you didn’t do those things, then what did you do?” _

_Evangeline bit her lip, and after a few more seconds the guilt now erupting from her, she caved in. “I was in a romantic relationship, and we thought we were careful…” Squeezing her brother hands, emotions now taking over as her motherly omega side caked the air. “We thought that I was fine since my scheduled heat for the season never showed up. But it turns out that with working and going to school, my stress simply forced it to happen, but not as strong as it’s supposed to be.” Evangeline muttered out the last part as a tear escaped her eyes, “I found out a few weeks ago, and now I’m trying to make it work with us.”_

_Braig didn’t fully understand what she was talking about, as he only knew heats were the time for mated pairs to be together…in that way. So the mention of a failed heat left him confused._

_Afraid to ask but did so anyway, he whispered, “What are you saying?” Braig scooted closer until he could see himself in the black iris’s his sister obtained,_

_Evangeline nodded, confirming the terrifying realization that both her and the young boy quickly figured out.  “I’m-_

Xigbar’s eye snapped open, now fully awake and the past memories of his youth evaporated. His vision blurred from that scene on the bus to morph into the dark room that he was in. The silence at first made him on edge but seeing other slumber figures snoring softly in the other cots made him relax. “That’s right.” He remembered, moving slowly even though his muscles groan in protest. He was in the on call room at the station, catching a few hours after a case dragged into the early hours of the next morning. He had stumbled in with Xaldin after catching the night rapist through the Marketing District mumbling to not wake him if they wanted their limbs intact.

The room was quiet, with a few others sleeping away for a hour or so, either too tired to make it home or preparing for a twelve hour shift that await for them. Xigbar halted his movements, now scenting the others around him, and figured he had at least another hour before returning home. Closing his eye, Xigbar prepared himself to be brought back into his dreamland where this time he could recall the faint mellow laughter and the scent of the salty air.

He felt rough hands encasing the soft pillow for a brief second before it was yanked out from under his head. Xigbar twisted around and before he could even speak, the soft, comfy pillow smacked him dead center while voices around quietly snicker.

Xigbar threw the pillow out of his sight and was met with Xaldin, Lexeaus, and another man with muscular frame and pink luscious hair. “What the hell was that for?” Xigbar grumbled out rubbing his face with his hands. Shifting his body weight, Xigbar sat up and place his feet on the ground, “I was only asleep for five minutes.”

“More like two hours Braig.” Xaldin replied, tossing Xigbar’s shirt that was tossed on the floor to the scarred man. Motioning his head over to the pink haired man who seemed to innocently look away, Xaldin scowled “Blame flower boy for the pillow, I woke up when he entered in here.”

“You wouldn’t wake up when we called your name.” The pink haired man cooed, stepping closer to the two men, his soft pants swishing softly. Stretching his arms up, the white man’s navy blue irises closed as he flexed, “I thought a little tough love would do the trick.”

Lexeaus who stood by the door sighed and scratched his head, “Enough Marluxia. It’s bad enough you’re in here, but don’t wake the rest of us up with your blabbering.”

Spinning around Marluxia rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards the giant man, “Like anyone’s really awake.” He shifted his weight and placed a hand on his hip. “I wouldn’t be if I had to chase down a creep for ten hours.”

“Anyway,” Xaldin added in, standing on his feet and leered at Marluxia in question. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you monitor plant cells and soil levels in Oblivion?”

“I would have if Leon didn’t call me.” Marluxia hotly answered, tucking a loose strand behind his ear. “I rather check on my new species of carnivore flowers that are about to bloom than spend my time in here, however.” Marluxia narrowed his eyes and sent his look back at the squad room, “One of the rookie cops forgot to get my expert view point on a case, so I saved him the trouble and made my way down here.” The flamboyant man gave a cheeky grin, “Despite the drive, at least my darling husband isn’t too far off from here. I might as well swing by and pull him away from his ghastly work for a little stress relief.”

“That gross.” Xigbar grimaced at the thought and shooked his head. “Stop detailing those things out Mar Mar.” Xigbar finished working on his boots before standing up. “No one wants to hear your gross, martial habits with Even.” He shuttered, “I don’t want to think about what sex with Even is like.” The group managed to exit out of the on call room without another sound, with Xaldin leading the group. Once out of the dark room, Xigbar quickened his pace and marched ahead of the group.

“Are you Jealous?” Marluxia cooed out, winking at the man and smirked, “I guess you are, though I can’t blame you. I would be too if I’m still single and not getting any.”

“As if.” Xigbar heckled out, letting out a sharp laugh, “There are plenty of people that want me! I’m still in my prime!” Stretching his arms out Xigbar flexed his muscular biceps. Xaldin rolled his eyes while Lexeaus chuckled quietly. Xigbar gave Marluxia a grin, “These bad boys aren’t only for show and the girls love ‘em.”

Marluxia pursed his lips and rolled his blue eyes, not amused at the show. Xigbar strutted in a small circle and drank up the praise from nearby policemen. Xigbar called out to Marluxia who remained standing in his spot. “Like I’m jealous of Even” Xigbar stated and mocked the other’s posture. “As if. I can pick up anyone I want and leave them satisfied.”

 Xigbar started to walk past Marluxia, already done with the boring conversation, “Nice try petunia with the tatics.” Mocking a salute to Marluxia, Xigbar briskly strolled by him, “Maybe spending time with the ice king really slowed you down.”

“Not at all.” Marluxia coolly replied, a wicked thought crept into his mind. Just as Xigbar was about to reach the Captain’s office, Marluxia swiftly turned around and called out for the entire room to hear, “You know, there’s one thing I don’t understand about you.”

Xaldin picked up on what the pink haired man was intending to say, “Don’t it even try it.” He snarled out but it was useless. Xigbar paused for a moment and retreated his steps back so that he was inches away from Marluxia. With a questioning look, Xigbar gestured out towards the burlier man, “Ask away.”

Meanwhile, Lexeaus leaned towards Xaldin as the two stayed dormant in their spots. “This is going to get ugly, isn’t?” Lexeaus grumbled.

Xaldin sharply nodded, and proceeded to close the gap between the two men in front of them, “Oh my word, we go.”

“Tell me,” Marluxia asked, lifting a hand to brush a loose strand of hair away from his face, “You’re very keen on my marriage with Even. Why is that?”

“Keen on? What are you, some gentlemen?” Xigbar cuffed, releasing out a snort. “As if. You’re the last thing on my mind at the end of the day. Messing with old Even is fun.” Waving a hand at the other male, Xigbar stepped around Marluxia and headed towards his desk. Marluxia averted his eyes at the man, a twisted smile rising across his lips.

“See,” Marluxia pipped up, causing Xigbar to stop in his tracks. Marluxia waited until the scarred man spun around and gestured comically to encourage the man to continue.

Marluxia smirked at the gesture and pressed on with his twisted scheme. “I think you’re lying.”

Xigbar’s smile began to lose its place, slowly sinking into a frown as his instincts warned him of something approaching. “Where are you going with this?”

Marluxia felt the tense guarded front that Xigbar put up, and chuckled darkly at the man’s body language and ignored the man’s question. “It’s one thing to comment on a person’s marriage or personality,” The pink haired man teased, his smirk expanded, “You sound jealous. You must really be envious of Even. I would be as well if I once had someone who understood me,  _yet I let them slip away from me_ _.”_

The words reached Xigbar’s ears with a sharp direct hit, Xaldin and Lexeaus felt the room’s temperature drop a few degrees.

“Oh my, did I hit a nerve?” Marluxia cooed out, trudging lightly to the other.

Xigbar didn’t reply, his alpha instinct wanting to lash out was slowly increasing in a steady pace.

“You know?” Marluxia pressed on, his smile never faltering, “I always wondered how you managed to screw that up.”

Xigbar clenched his fists tightly but remained in place.

“It’s been long since our times in Ops, but Larx and I were always intrigued by your  _friendliness_ towards the kid.” Marluxia sighed, rolling his eyes at Xigbar. “That poor boy was scared to death upon seeing you for the first time, and yet somehow that scrawny, week, coward managed to reach your inner circle not long after.”

Xigbar felt his fingers twitching in protest to reach for Marluxia’s sweet throat…and rip it. Xaldin and Lexeaus scented the anger from Xigbar and halted their steps from the duo. Xaldin was merely a few feet away behind Marluxia yet attempted to lower the attention from the station. A few policemen noticed the odd pair standoff and watch in silence over what could happen. Meanwhile, Captain Leon was finishing up writing a report when he noticed stilled figures that halted for too long. Scanning over his window, Leon immediately recognized the pair as the hot headed alphas and quickly stood from his seat.

Marluxia kept on speaking, noticing the anger stifling within the scarred man. “You two became pretty close by then! It wasn’t a shock when that night you two snuck off on your own for a little _personal time.”_

“Shut it Petunia.” Xigbar snarled out, now ready to throw down the man in front of him, but Marluxia had one more jab that halted everything and everyone. “I’m warning you-

“Though I guess it couldn’t be helped, you didn’t know better on that night, thanks to your _upbringing._ ” Marluxia started out and leaned in closely to Xigbar. “But boy did you break that kid. You spent all that time with him, showed him the ropes, and on the night when things started to go _south_ ,” Marluxia bent closer until Xigbar could felt his breath in his ear and whispered. “You reacted the only way your beloved father taught you…by-”

A second was all it took; Xigbar lunged, his hands fastened on Marluxia while Xaldin managed to wrap his arms around him. Marluxia clawed at Xigbar’s fabric with one hand, and was about to raise another but was halted by Lexeaus’s firm stone grip. Marluxia sneered his eyes at the man but the menacing glare he received informed him to not try and resist. Seeing his men stand down, Leon took his chance and marched out of the office addressing the group of men. “That’s enough!” He barked out, “Marluxia get your ass to Officer Calloway, Xaldin and Xigbar to my office, and Lexeaus where’s my lab report on the rape case!” The men perked their heads at their boss, Xigbar’s hand releasing their grip on Marluxia’s shirt. The four men stared blankly at their Captain, as everyone around them scrambled to return to their occupied jobs.

Leon was unimpressed at the silence and growled out, “Sometime today would be nice.” The Captain was soon flagged down by another officer and without another word headed his way to make his rounds.

A heavy silence fumed the air as the four men waited on one person to speak. Both Xigbar and Marluxia slowly relaxed their grips on each other. Being the largest framed male in the group, Lexeaus decided to take command, releasing his grip on Marluxia. Xigbar wanted to growl at Marluxia, but the weight around his arms and the gaze of the two other alphas forced him to stay still.

“That’s enough.” Lexeaus firmly murmured out, and slowly pointed a finger just a fraction as to not draw more attention, “You’re making a scene.” Xigbar trailed the slow movement of the finger and sure enough Lexeaus was right, some of the nearby desks halted their own work to focus on the commotion by them. Having curious eyes pry on his made Xigbar’s temper flare a bit, but flushed it before he could get in trouble. Upon seeing the infamous glares from the arrogant alpha, the prying eyes from the humans scampered around to divert the directed stares from the dynamics, which allowed Xigbar to calm down slightly.

Xaldin noticed the still tempered scent fuming off of the scarred man, and released a firm but needed alpha scent of his own, reminding the practical gunslinger where he was and who he was around.

Xigbar felt his friends comfort and calming scents and immediately relaxed. Quietly as he could, Xigbar cocked his head slightly in the direction of his friends. “…Thanks.”

Marluxia on the other hand, use the distraction and proceeded to forge through the interview rooms, bidding his friends farewell for the time being.  Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Xigbar watched the flamboyant man’s back fade into view before completely losing sight once Marluxia turned the corner.

Once Lexeaus scented Xigbar’s cool temperament, the burly man released his vice grip on the smaller male. Treading his path back towards the doors leading to the main lobby, Lexeaus mumbled out a “had to check in with a case” before exiting out the squad room. Now mostly alone, Xaldin had enough wasting time and marched his way to the Captain’s office, leaving Xigbar behind slightly annoyed. Tossing his head back Xaldin called out to Xigbar. “Captain wanted to see us when we woke up to get the lab results from earlier. See if they’re a match.”

“Alright, Alright.” Xigbar replied, the tense argument long forgotten and confidently caught up with Xaldin’s pace. With a task to distract him, Xigbar’s eye glisten in excitement, “Let’s see what we have then.”

 

Elsewhere in Oblivion, Kaian hummed along to a simple tune while numerous young pups clumsily helped prepare their nursery den before nap time. It was already mid day as Kaian and another omega boy were working in the nursery. Numerous pups waddled and wobbled around the den plotting to sneak in more play time before their rest. The weather was starting to increase in heat over the past few days, and that could make anyone restless over what was to come. Kaian was cuddling a small pup that was fighting his sleep, cooing at the little year old and his soft black hair. The young pup babbled and pawed at her braid, his pacifier in his mouth.

“You’re getting sleepy there.” Kaian softly cooed, the baby seemed to hear her words and grunted in reply. Slowing her steps, Kaian tip towed away from the larger den and into one of the smaller rooms where cots for young pups under two could nap away. After watching the pup finally close his tired eyes, Kaian gently placed the young one into his cot.

She watched the young tot happily sucking his pacifier away as he drifted off to dream land. She stared lovely at the young pup for a few more moments before heading back to the larger den. As she entered, the young omega boy, with short brunette hair and brown eyes, scented her presence back and walked up to her.

“Not a bad turn out today.” He stated, bouncing a fussing two year old who was resisting a nap. “Though I wish the betas would get here soon.”

“They’ll be here, stop worrying about it.” Kaian groaned and playfully nudged the man. She reached down on the floor and grabbed at a lone small doll that someone left on the ground. Giving the doll to the pups reaching hands, the young pup gave a sigh, content to have something in her hands to soothe her. The male omega nodded his head and cradled the young pup gently.

“I know, I know..” He stammered out, “It’s just that with the season of heats happening, the trails starting up in a few months…its making me nervous.”

“It’s going to be ok, Dan.” Kaian said and kept her eye on a pair of rowdy boys rolling on the floor. “And why are you worried about heat season? I thought you got that sorted out?”

“I did.” Dan huffed out. “Grace and I already set our date to marry but everything’s so stressful Kai!” An older beta woman entered the room and took the whining pup off Dan’s hands. The timid male plopped down next to Kaian, and burrowed his face in his hands. “I have to pass the trials first before I can marry Grace! But to even marry her, I have to make sure we pair up and find each other during the chase before someone else gets her!”

Kaian patted Dan’s back and rubbed in smooth circles. “I think you’re over thinking this Dan. You’ll be fine! Besides, both of you know that you’ll be looking for each other during the chase so you don’t have to worry about it!”

“I guess you’re right.” Dan said, leaning back on the cool stone wall. Giving Kaian a sheepish grin, Dan laughed. “Thanks, you’re really nice despite what Erica talked about.” A thought appeared in his mind just as Kaian was about to stand up from her spot. Grabbing her arm, Dan pulled her back down.

“W-what-“ Kaian sputtered out.

“Say.” Dan asked, “Are you interested in anyone?”

Kaian felt her cheeks blush at the statement and waved her hand away, “Nah!” Kaian hastily laughed, “I mean the chase releases lots of scents and endorphins…so people who might have crushes get to go after the people that they want!”

Dan frowned at her answer but tried to mask it. Wiping his frown away, Dan tried to cheer up the girl. “I bet someone will be waiting for that chance!”

“Yeah!” Kaian giggled, “And if there’s someone I’m interested in, I can hunt them down that night!”

Dan noticed the repeated phrase and smiled at the hinted lines that Kaian was unintensioly letting on. “You mean…like Aaron?”

Kaian laughed and felt her face blush even harder than before, “N-no.”

Dan laughed and shot his forefinger at her burning cheek. “You liar!”

Kaian laughed and brushed the boy’s hand away from her face, “Okay okay!” Kaian giggled, trying to keep her laughter down for the napping pups. “Aaron’s one I might ask…” Kaian hummed in thought about the kind, humble blonde beta in her age group. Aaron had strong features and yet was still caring towards his fellow classmates and village. He was tall, well built like the other boys, and never was intentionally cruel to Kaian.  For the past two years, it seems that Aaron had taken an interest in her. Always saying good morning, asking her for help in his dynamic skills, and even hanging out with her in the afternoons when they weren’t too busy. The past two years Kaian had felt her feelings for the beta man to grow strong, even pressing on towards a romantic side of things. Still, she wanted to be certain that their relationship was heading in a romantic way, so for two years Kaian has patiently observed and kept her feelings at bay.

“You know you have a chance at the dances.” Dan piped in, and poked her with his boney finger. “I bet when he sees you perform your solo, he’ll drop to his knees and beg you to take him!”

Kaian barked out a hearty laugh rolling her eyes. 


End file.
